The Power of the Azure
by bigbook29
Summary: [Sequel to "The Black Susano'o" and "The White Susano'o"] After what had happened in the battle of the two Susano'o units, Maka Albarn is struggling to keep her humanity with being a Murakumo unit, and Terumi begins his plan to gain humanity's freedom...even if he has to cause as much suffering as possible to do it. Contents: MakaXCrona/Terumi and Nu-13 torturing/loving Soul.[STOP]
1. Visions of the future

**Hello Everyone, Bigbook29 here with a message to say thank you all that are here to read, most of you are probably skipping this, but this is a sequel to 'The Black Susano'o' so yeah I can see why most of you are going 'fuck what he said- story time' whatever, just wanted to say story for the wait...I was taking a break on this kind of story and trying different things...that's why I made a 'My little pony' crossover with the 'Cthulhu mythos'...yeah when I say I'm trying different things, I fucking mean it.**

 **Anyway enjoy the story and place leave a review.**

 _' Where...where am I?_ _' Maka thinks as she...feels like she's floating. She...she couldn't see anything._ _' What happened? How did I get here?_ _' She says in her mind, trying to make sense of what was going on. She feels that her body was in the fetal position with her hands placed together in some prayer, but when she tried to move her body... it just didn't listen._

 _Suddenly Make hears a voice._

 _"Now, Murakumo, it's time to awaken!" The voice screamed coming from a obvious male, that Maka knew instantly._ _' Crona! What's he doing, what's going on here!?_ _' Maka questions loudly, not even able to open her mouth to says this._

 _She then hears Terumi continue. "This world is nothing but lies-lies-lies-lies-lies-LIES! But don't worry. I'll show you...I'll show you the truth..." Maka then feels whatever she was in shift as Terumi shouts. "The truth called_ _ **DESPAIR!**_ _"_

 _Maka could feel...her body move. Moving forward as a bright light begins to shin through her closed eyes. "_ _ **In the name of Susano'o, I command you! AWAKEN, MURAKUMO!**_ _"_

 _The lights grows brighter as Make begins to feel her eyes open and sees that she was in some white room, as it began opening up. "_ _ **No wait, not Murakumo- KUSANAGI! The sword, the Godslayer! Your blade will cut away the lies that cover this world!**_ _" She hears Terumi's darker voice grow louder as the light shins open finally...before she sees where she was._

 _' What...what the fuck is GOING ON!?_ _'_

 _She was...floating, gently moving down while doing so. She can see that she was at some Altar at the top of some building. The sky was filled with clouds and covered in a hellish colored. "_ _ **THE AZURE IS MINE!**_ _" She sees Terumi, wearing a yellow hood cloak with black ribbons on his arms, as he scream as he held his arms out in triumph. "Try to stop me now master unit..._ _ **AMATERASU!**_ _" Terumi finished giving the most twisted smile Maka had ever seen him give._

 _As she lands on the ground, feeling her bare toes and heels of her feet on the ground. Yet not the soles as some kind of fabric was blocking that part. Worst thing was she couldn't even look to see what it was wearing as her head and body STILL wasn't moving. Thankful she could at least see, as she's able to see...Terumi and...SOUL?!_

 _"I'm gonna stick this sword right through your throat! Hahahahaha!" Terumi laughed as look to the sky still seeming to enjoy his victory. Maka manages to look to Soul...he looked injured, holding his stomach as it was bleeding bad, along with several cuts all around him._

 _"Maka, is that you? Maka, ANSWER ME!" He shouted trying to get her attention, he did but Maka still couldn't do anything, let alone respond to him. Soul then tries to walk to her, before he's slammed in the side by Terumi's Nox Nyctores, Ouroboros. Sending him flying across the air and slamming to the floor._

 _"Oh just shut up already you flighty mutt! That's enough barking out of you!" Terumi says turning to Soul with a anger look on his face._

 _' SOUL! Soul can you hear me!? CRONA STOP!_ _' Maka shouted but realize she still couldn't even open her mouth to speak, let alone make a sound._

 _Soul struggles but stands to his feet. "You son of a bitch!" He growls in rage._

 _Terumi seemed annoyed by this. "Awww, what's wrong Soul? C'mon...Hate me. Hate me some more! Hate me LOTS LOTS MORE, YOU ADORABLE LITTLE PUPPY OF A MAN, YOU!" He said, his voice a mix of anger and playfulness that Maka couldn't even try to explain._

 _'_ _Crona please stop!_ _' Maka shouts in her mind hopping that Terumi would hear her._

 _As Soul groans in pain Terumi gives a scoff, lowering his arms from his ready to fight stance to a more relax one. "Ugh, this is getting boring." He says before he looks to Maka and says. "Hey, Kusanagi, Get over here."_

 _Before Maka could even think of what he said...she started moving, walking to the hooded mad man. As she reached him she said. "...Acknowledged." The word...seem to shoot from Maka's mouth, not even her words were under her control. Her own tone...was emotionless and empty, with a slight bitterness._

 _Maka couldn't believe this. She hears Soul call out for her as she turn to Terumi, him holding her chin in his hand and holding it to look him in the eye. "Awwww, that's so cute. Who's my good little sword? It's you! Yes you are, Yes you are!" He says, talking to her like one would do with their pet. Before he wiggles his nose with hers. "And look at those beautiful blue eyes of yours awww, I can stare at them forever."_

 _If this was any other time, Maka would probably blush and be embarrassed by this. In fact dare she say...she kind of 'like' Terumi talking and touching her like that. That was till Terumi looked to Soul and said. "Oh come now don't get jealous Soul old pal, but this angel is all mine from now on,_ _ **OK?**_ _" He said stressing the last word to make sure his point is across. "Isn't she nice though? It wasn't cheap, but I thought 'Hell, Terumi, you deserve it...Spoil yourself why don't you! Spring for the 'Soul's only living friend model'!"_

 _Just then...Maka sees different flashes go across her mind, flashes of Tsubaki with Knives in her eyes, BlackStar with his head slashed in half, Liz with her arms missing, Patty with her legs gone, and Kid with hole right through his chest._

 _' Oh god...OH GOD!_ _' Maka mutters in her head as images played again and again in her mind. A mix of Disgust, rage and sorrow fill her as they end just as soon as they began._ _'Tsubaki...BlackStar...Liz...Patty...Kid...oh my fucking god why?...why are they-_ _'_

 _Maka could see in the corner of her vision, Soul becomes enrage at that, standing to his feet and transforming his arm to have a scythe out and ready. "I'm gonna rip YOUR GODDAMNED HEAD OFF!" He screams rushing for them, the scythe coming from his arm having a purple like aura around it._

 _Terumi becomes excited at this, with black flames surrounding him. "Oh ho ho! Now we're cooking with gas! Glad to see your finally decided to join the party! C'mere! I'll play with you a bit longer! Like fetch or something...C'mon! C'mon!" Terumi calls like a dog to him before sending the black flames right for the injured soul._

 _'No...NO!_ _'_

"NOOOO!" Maka screams as she bolted up to a sitting position on her bed. Sweat dripping from her brow as she realize it was all just a dream. "God fucking damn it...not again." Maka muttered as she placed a hand over her eyes, finding that she was crying.

Wiping her eyes of the tears, Maka looks to the one thing that would calm her down after the visions. Hanging on the frame of her bed was a black dress coat...The one Terumi wore, before going missing.

Three days had pass since all those caldrons were active at once, and Maka felt Terumi's Despair.

She grabs the coat off the frame and held it close to herself. Trying to hold from crying...but even after seeing all that happened...even after all he had done...and all chaos he made with the cauldrons, causing earthquakes and tsunami that killed hundreds to thousands of people.

...Even with all that, the love she felt for him never even faultier.

Maka's grip on the coat grew tighter as she just sat in her dark room, and she tries to keep her mind away from the vision she saw. She brings her legs close to her and sit in a fetal position with the coat over them as she stare at it. Remembering the man that wore it. His smile...his voice...his soul.

And not a moment went by where she didn't wonder what happened to him.

It's been two weeks since she's been having these visions, after getting her Murakumo 'upgrades'...and after...what happened with Terumi at the end of his battle with his brother...she remembers how she awoke at the hospital with, of all things, a hung-over Relius to greet her.

After a small moment of...him telling her to keep her voice down after her shouting at him for answers...he then told her of...everything that happened to her after Terumi ki-...disappeared, taken by Takamagahara. Even telling her that he came by...leaving his hat and coat. Maka...didn't know why he did this to be honest.

Relius then told of her of her...transformation. Of her becoming the 12th Murakumo unit.

She wasn't...'happy' to say the least. Knowing that she was turn to a hybrid of machine and human, with not even her want of it all. Just another thing done to her body she had no say in.

Just like the Azure, the suppressers, and now these 'Murakumo upgrades'.

There was benefits though to being a half human/half machine prime field device. While she wasn't as strong as a normal Murakumo unit she was stronger, even able to beat her friend BlackStar in arm wrestling...before breaking his wrist on accident.

She also got an improvement in her stamina and speed. Managing to clock in at 50 mph at full sprint at 100 meters, and while she wasn't no super-human level she did manage to at least last twice as long in sparing with Soul then before.

There were some downsides to this though. A.K.A Her now having to go though some 'problems' at the airport, magnets, and mainly, these 'visions'.

Thanks to her more 'upgrades', Maka body is now able to not only channel the Azure, allow more stability for it to work and for her to gain accuse to it better, taking away the negative side effect of destroying her body, but there was a problem that gave her ANOTHER side effect.

Due to the Azure's knowledge of all possibilities of EVERYTHING, wither it be past, present, or future, in order to maintain control of it all, during when Maka's asleep different possibilities are shown to her, both good or bad, or from different times.

There wasn't really a way to control it due to the loose nature of dreams.

Something Maka was NOT happy about as she had seen one too many possibilities she didn't like, along with her Murakumo problems computer like systems inside her head.

...seriously a week ago she found out she could get emails and call someone.

Suddenly the door is kicked open by a barefoot, followed a silver haired, eyepatch wearing robot girl as she leaps into the room, at the ready with her single red eye glowing in the dark and her giving a emotionless gaze.

Speaking of Murakumo, was Maka's 'little sister' Nu-13, the 13th Murakumo unit.

"Infiltrate of 12th Murakumo units chamber complete, scanning for threats." Nu said in a robot tone as she looks around the room, finding nothing around her as her eye glowed a different shade of red. "Scanning...scanning...no hostiles detected on infrared nor night vision." She said, her voice still gone of emotion, before her eye returns to a normal shade of red and she looks back to Maka, seeing her holding the coat.

Her shoulders noticeably slump as she sees this. "Oh no...The Azure again...The other possibilities are entering your mind again aren't they." Nu says as she closes the door, remembering that she have to fix the lock tomorrow, and walks to her sister and sits at the foot of her bed. After giving a moment of silence she asked. "...It was a... really bad one wasn't it?"

There's no reply as Maka tightens the grip on Terumi's coat, before placing her face to it. Last thing she wanted is for Nu to see her cry anymore.

...Too bad for her Nu could still hear her quiet sobs, giving her the answer to her question. She gives a frown as she hear her sisters sobs, but makes no move to comfort her. Maka really could be defensive at times like this, so it's best to give her some space and some time to recollect herself.

After sitting in the dark for several minutes, Maka's sobs finally reach their end. Before Nu could say anything, Maka speaks first.

"Nu...am I a awful person?" Her tone was...broken. Nu's eye widen at this and looks to see Maka...wasn't even looking at her. She was staring at the coat, her face barely away from it.

Nu turns to her, making sure they were facing each other. "What are you talking about?" She asked raising an eyebrow of confusion. Maka doesn't even look up though as she keeps her face to the coat.

"I...Am I a awful person? I...I really need to ask." She mutters, giving a small pause to breath. Nu gives her sister a sad look as she heard this and replied. "Maka what are you talking about. You're not a awful person, what in the world would make you think like that?"

Maka's sad look doesn't change though as she ask. "You know about Crona...or Terumi? The guy that...kind of nearly killed me, that I'm also in love with?" Nu eye widen at this name before, she quickly moves closer to Maka, moving so that they are right next to each other. Nu then places her arm around Maka and pulls her to a semi-hug. "The Black Susano'o...Maka please tell me what's wrong. You're not an awful person, you just aren't."

Silence meets her for a moment before Maka wiggles out of her hug and says. "How would you know...you barley even know me." Nu seemed a bit hurt as she gave a sad look. "B-because your my big sister." She says with a sad tone that sounded near to crying, that instantly makes Maka feel even worst.

Giving a sigh Maka places a hand on her face. "I'm sorry Nu...I didn't mean to make you sad...it's jus-FUCK this visions put me in a bad mood!" Maka said showing her frustration as she slams her fist to her side. Nu instantly smiles. "There we go, now your acting normal!" She says in a happier tone, completely showing she was acting sad.

Maka gives a scoff and smiles as her 'sister' gives a childish fist pump. After that Nu then places her arm back around Maka giving a serious look. "But seriously...are you okay? You...don't really touch that coat unless your...well...really sad."

Maka looks to the coat she still was holding in her arms and nod. She then told Nu of what she saw in her vision. How she found herself in some white void, how she was 'floating' down in some altar. How Terumi and Soul fought...or more like Terumi taunting him while beating him. And that she saw her friends...dead in different ways. She then told how Terumi was talking to her...like she was some kind of doll. And that the worst part was...deep down...she enjoyed it.

As Maka reaches the end she placed a her hands over her eyes. "God...Nu...how...how the FUCK could I...enjoy it, him talking to me like some object!" She said as place her hands on her knees and looked to her sister with sad eyes.

Nu gives a very strong 'thinking' look as she places a hand over Maka's and says. "...You liked the attention. You missed him so...even seeing a vision of him ...talking of you...and just you...was something to like there...to enjoy." Her tone was...much more mature then it normally was. She then brings her leg up to her chest, mirror her sister, before she hugs them.

Maka pays it little mind as she places her head down on her knee and hug her legs...both sisters stare at each other for a moment...trying to figure what was going through the other's mind. Till Maka spoke. "Because I wanted attention...how sad is that?" Maka says as she looks away from Nu and toward the front, staring at her wall on the other side of them room. "How is it, that with all the things I've seen him do...the things I know he's responsible for... I've seen some many visions were he did many horrible things, how can I STILL love him...and NOT MIND! I mean...Crona. I didn't WANT to love him. I was forced too by Amaterasu, YOU KNOW THAT...so do I...and I don't mind. How can I know what an awful, chaotic, dangerous, insane, monstrous person he is...and still love him without being an awful person myself."

Silence meets her for a moment, before she feels Nu leans on her shoulder. Maka makes no move to move her at this as they both just sat quietly...till Nu spoke.

"Love is neither good nor Bad...It doesn't take any side, for it doesn't know good and evil. It's not a simple feeling, or a chemical compound mixture in your body, nor is it some defect of your mind. It's a yearning deep from the soul that you want a way for you to stop your suffering, wither it be big or small...it's chaotic...monstrous...dangerous and even insane. It could die...and may changed in time, but that depends if you truly are in love... You said that you never wanted to love him...Maka you NEVER get to choice who you love. You could try and deny it, say it's wrong what you feel, or that you feel something for another person...but that doesn't change that you well be going crazy about it. After all...Love is just another form of Insanity...the only difference is, is that this is one you can share."

Nu finished as she stared down her at her legs with a faraway look in her eye. Maka stares at her with widen eyes in shock. "...wow...Nu that's...beautiful." She said as she couldn't believe what she said. Nu waves her hands in front of her sister dismissively. "Oh...It's just something I read from...a fortune cookie."

Maka though gives a knowing smile as she replied. "You don't even like Chinese food...were you thinking of telling Soul that?" She said with a teasing tone at the end.

Nu though... became quiet. Unhealthily quiet as her eye look to her...before a psychotic smile came to her face. One that could rival Terumi's. "No sis...I was thinking of just him and I enjoying ourselves without interruption as we become one, I mean sure...some people say it's not right, but causing him pain and torture out of love...is that SOOOO wrong?"

"Nu your being creepy again." Maka said as Nu leaps over her and off the bed in a...'cartoon' like fashion. "Now-now Maka you know I CAN'T HELP IT, just you with Terumi. Come on let's fix up the glum here!" Nu says as she quickly turns on the light switch for the room, momentary blinding Maka for a moment as she had a lamp right next to her, shine in her face.

Murakumo upgrades didn't fix THAT.

While she shook the quick sting of her eyes away she looked an saw Nu wasn't actually wearing her long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals. Showing that her jumpsuit didn't covered her shoulders and that the parts that cover her arms were long gloves. It also showed her label on her right shoulder.

This was like the one Maka had, but had the word between two dashes 'No.13'. And under that was the Greek letter 'ν'.

Nu then jumps back onto Maka's bed again and looks to her with a smile. "Don't think I didn't notice the panda pajama's your rocking." Nu said, as the light just revealed that Maka was wearing a white Pajama style blouse and pants with cute panda faces over them.

Maka gives an embarrass look as she crosses her arms and looks away with a embarrass look on her face. Nu turns her body to Maka and says. "So...something tells me your aren't getting any sleep tonight...want to have those 'sleepovers', normal human girls talk about?! We could watch bad movies, like, totally do each other's hair, OH we could paint each other's toes."

Maka gives a smile chuckle and shakes her head. "No Nu I don't want you painting my toes...besides 'normal'...last time I check, neither of us can't even PRETEND to be normal if we tried." Nu gives a pout as she crosses her arms, making Maka laugh at her child-like behavior grows. It wasn't long that Nu join her in the laughter as well.

After calming down for a moment the two then relax. Nu then looks to her smiling sister and asked. "Hey...you remember when we meet?"

Maka smiles grows as she remembers. "Yes...you were very quiet at first. And my goodness it was like you had a thesaurus in your head. You called Sid a...'Reanimated resurrect corpse' instead of his name for like four days...I think you offended him."

"Oh what's he gonna do, like eat my brains." Nu said, giving a obvious bad acting tone at the end before giving a scoff and raising her nose in her in air with a throw of her head. "Jokes on him I don't have a brain."

Maka laughs at this, confusing Nu...till she realize what she said. "Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait!" Nu tried to say to fix what she said, but the damage was made as Maka laughter just grew. "Hahahaha You said it, not me."

Nu's face turns a slightest red as she looks away in shame.

"Haha come on don't worry about it... hey remember when you first met Soul?" Maka asked with a smile. Nu gives a loud groan of embarrassment as she place her head in her hands. She then let's herself fall to the bed and begins kicking with her feet wildly.

"OHHHHHHH It was SOOO embarrassing...I called him a 'sub-important residual homo sapien'...Oh I sounded SO mean!" Nu says as moves to a sitting position with a sad tone. Maka places her hand on Nu's shoulder. "Oh relax...that changed really fast when he got his new arm." She said giving a teasing tone.

The two shared at laugh at this. After calming down...Nu gives a sad look. "Does...does he hate me?" She said as she begins to fumble with her fingers. Maka became confuse till she realize she was talking about Soul.

"Oh come on...he doesn't hate you." Maka said, giving an honest tone. Nu then looks to her sister and ask. "Then why does he always try to avoid me?"

Maka seemed to become nervous at this as she places a hand behind her head and gives a slight nervous tone. "ahhh...well...to be fair Nu...you kind of hurt him ALOT...and you do say some weird stuff." Maka said giving a shrug at the end as she really didn't want to break Nu's heart over this.

"But I didn't mean to...It's the Azure Grimoire in my face! I just can't help myself!" Nu said jumping to her feet and looking to Maka pleadingly. "I mean...it's not like he can't heal after the things I've done, his Grimoire allows him to take almost anything I throw at him...smaller then a kitchen sink."

Maka gives a shrug at this, which makes Nu looks down with a sad sigh. Seeing her likes this Maka gives a sigh as she tries to cheer her up.

"Hey if it makes you feel better, first time I met Terumi he tried to kill me...and the next time we met I tried to punch his face in...soooooo..." One look to Nu face told her that was useless there. She then remembers something that Nu would like. "...hey, you know that when he first met you, Soul thought you were really cute."

"REALLY!?" Nu shouted in excitement before picking Maka up in a tight bear-hug. "OH MY RELIUS, THAT'S AWESOME!"

Maka gives a cough as she was having trouble to breath."Yep...too bad Stein heard him when he said it...I wish I had a camera, You could actually see the moment where Soul nearly shit himself." She said, taking a moment mid-sentence to try and breath.

Nu places her down and howls with laughter. "Hahahahah Oh Daddy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Nu held her stomach, laughing so hard. After having moment to breath and collect herself Nu looks to the clock next the bed. "Oh...well it's getting late...well late-r. Get some sleep big-sis, Un-like me you need it!" Nu says as she walks out the room.

Maka smiled at this, closing it behind Nu as she left. Knowing Nu, since Soul was out of town right now training with Valkenhayn with his Azure, she was probably laying in his bed and enjoying scent before she heard her scream...yeah Nu was that creepy.

As Maka gets ready to go back to sleep, she looks out to the window of her room...and remembers a memory from Crona's...or Terumi's childhood. After he had a 'bonding' moment with his mother when he...actually attacked her once. She wasn't happy about that to say the least...and after hours of...'punishing' him...she threw him in a dark room with no light, food or water for five days without even a word to him.

It was there he...sang a song. A song that Maka sing to herself after the visions to remind herself of him...back when he was actually innocent. Even when his words were far from it.

" Bizarre it's, from start to end  
Placed side by side, anguish and torment, exquisite pain  
Bizarre it's, running through me  
Bleeding fool I'm your killer  
You're my victim, offered to me

'Beg for your life!  
Do you think you'll be saved?  
Hah, what a fool! Die!'"

Unknown to her...in just the floor above her someone else was singing the same song as he sat at a desk... studying several papers, with many other files around him. All the files seemed to be from different parts as they said. 'Death Weapon Meister Alchemy: student files', 'The Takamagahara system', 'Murakumo files 0-13', and one that read very plainly. 'The Cauldrons'. He was wearing a dress shirt, vest, and pants with black ribbons/ bandages covering his arms.

On his right a Yellow hooded cloak with black markings stand on a rack.

As the man read, or more like was simply browsing though them he continued to sing.

"What is this  
I'll kill you all just for fun and games  
And in the most cruel way to sacrifice you  
What a shame, no escape  
Even if you cry out, there's no one  
Nothing but violence can save the world

Wailing, wailing  
A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow  
With a wonderful singing voice  
I was beside myself, myself  
Wailing, wailing  
A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow  
With a wonderful singing voice  
I was beside myself, from start to end."

He finished dragging the finale note for a moment...before he burst to a small fit of laughter. "Hahahahaha, man I love that song." He then gives a relaxing sigh as he thinks of the girl he loves. "Maybe I can sing it with her...we could do a duet!"

Just then a mask man walks into the room, carrying another set of files before placing them on the desk, in front of the man.

The mask man looks to the one sitting down and ask. "Here are the files of sector 7 you wanted...and Crona, I have to ask one final time. Are you sure about all of this?"

The man, now confirmed to be 'Yuki Crona Terumi', smile grew at this question. "Oh come on Relius...after Trillion years of planning you think I just stop it all cause you asked? I mean seriously man?" Terumi said with a playful tone as he opened the new file and began reading through it.

It wasn't that he didn't actually knew this stuff already, he was just making sure everything was gonna going as he plan. The mask man, known as 'Relius Clover' crosses his arms as he keep his grim look. "Indeed I know...but your planning...it's truly something else."

"Ohhh please-please...do go on." Terumi said looking up to Relius with a cocky smile. Relius seemed to grow annoyed at this. "I just want you to know of consequences with what you're planning to do." He said, not even bothering to hide his anger.

Terumi leans back in his chair and places one of his hands over his mouth with a completely fake gasp. "Oh! Your using words with more three syllables...you must be serious."

Relius slammed his hands on the desk at this. "Crona your planning to use mind manipulation, trickery, fear, hatred, NEAR WAR AND GENOCIDE! Do you have any idea of how much things could go wrong?!" He shouted as Terumi just cleans the inside of one of his ears with his pinkie.

"I'm sorry you said somethin-" "TERUMI!"

"I'm fucking kidding man, GEEZ!" Terumi said holding his hands out defensively. "Good to see after Trillions of years your since of humor still hasn't change." He continued, placing his arms down and rolling his eyes. "Come on, you think I'm new to this or some shit? Relius...I had...done this plan...multiple times actually. And it HAS gone wrong like...over 4,000 times!"

The door to the room opened as Izanami pocks her head in a says. "Actually it's been 3,941." "OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Terumi shouted, to which Izanami just shrug and left, closing the door as she did.

Terumi gives a quick shake of his head and continues. "ANYWAY...with Takamagahara and Amaterasu restarting EVERYTHING that goes out of line I've had to make my plan change...and trust me when I say I've been making a LOT of changes...and with each one...I get closer to an end in sight." Terumi said with a smile.

Relius picks his hands up from the desk and glares down at Terumi before he says. "And with that end in sight, you seem to forget about all the bodies your stepping on to make it happen."

Terumi gives a shrug as he holds out both his hands and began tilting them like a scale. "Well the way I see it, is like this...on one hand we have, you know, all of life being ruled by two a-hole gods...on the other we have freedom from them...with minor...oh what's the word um...'snags of...com...pli...cat...ions'...um, yeah 'snags of complications'. For the greater good." Terumi finished as he placed his hands on the table, in interlock fingers with an innocent look on his face.

"You are so full of shit." Relius instantly replied as he crossed his arms and glared at the Black Susano'o. "You expect me to believe you honestly care about all the innocent souls you're gonna kill and torture?"

Terumi stares back at him before giving a scoff as he stood up. "Okay you got me, Of course I don't! But oh...and you do. Seriously Relius, do you HONESTLY CARE about how many people are gonna die do to this?"

Silence is all that greets him for a moment as Relius says nothing. "...I didn't think so." Terumi says before he walks out from behind his desk and places an arm around Relius, semi-pulling him to the window.

As they stare out to Death City Terumi says.

"Face it Relius...we're bad people, You...Me...The Death Goddess in the other room watching Spanish soap operas with your wife. We're all horrible people but deep down...we are still horrible, so hey what if a few...million or so die. Well be heroes by the end...I think."

Another moment of silence greets him at this...before Relius finally said.

"You're insane." "And you're Alcoholic, anything else you want pointed out drunky?"

 **Well...that's all I got for now. Something I have to say is that this story will actually be more about Maka in case you know..."Power of the Azure" as a title and the picture wasn't a giveaway. Nu-13 will also be a main character and as well as Soul. Hakumen, Kokonoe, and everyone else WILL appear...in maybe a chapter or two. Also...be warn...this is rated 'M'...for a LOT of later stuff. Nothing really sexual...just more...horrible stuff.**

 **...yayyyyyyyyyyy.**

 **Well leave a review and all...till next time.**


	2. Holding of the Grimoire

Far away from the DWMA, on the other side of the world, was The Alucard Castle. Home to the vampire, Rachel Alucard and her faithful servant, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing.

In the gardens of this castle was the wielder of the Azure Grimoire, A imitation of the real Azure that Maka Albarn had. His name was Soul Evens, and he was getting his ass handed to him.

Soul stands up after being thrown, panting for breath as he rubs the dirt and sweat from his face. Standing before him was Valkenhayn as he was pulling the gloves on his hands for comfort.

"You are trying too hard to overpower me, and I can see your attacks coming from a mile away. Try again, and please, be least predicable this time." Valkenhayn says before moving to a ready fighting position, and Soul gives a low groan of anger and charges at the old man.

This was just another training course for him. One of over four after he had gotten his Grimoire. With Valkenhayn began training him ever since he started. A few meters away from the two sparing was two women sitting at a small table, drinking elegant tea.

"Wow...for a elderly man, he really is kicking Soul's butt." A beautiful woman in a black dress with purple hair said, as she watch the two spar. She was Blair the cat, Friend of Maka and Soul.

"Do not think that Valkenhayn is simply an 'elderly'. His age has only made him wiser." Spoke the other girl, Rachel Alucard, before she took a sip of the tea in front of her.

As the two watch the others fight, Rachel asked. "You haven't said anything about what we've told you. Is it still hard for you to accept?" Blair scratches her cheek at the question with an awkward look on her face. "Well..." She began, looking away from the sparing due as Soul got a hard drop kick to his face.

Blair then looks to Rachel and says. "The thing is...I came here with Soul...mainly to get some excitement...and get away from his creepy girlfriend. So when we came here, and I met you and Valken over there...I was shocked. Then you ask if I wanted tea...I agreed...then you told me you're a vampire and that I'm a descendent of a race that was nearly all wiped out by the same guy who dated and nearly murdered my friend...I think I'm allow to be a BIT bias...at least for a while." Blair said, before looking down to her cup of tea with a sad look in her eyes.

"I mean I thought I was a 'Monster cat', as some people called us...you know, things that just came from nowhere...then Lord Death tells everybody about some Black Beast...and how it some accident was the thing that made witches and weapons...but he didn't talk about the people who turned to animals." Blair then takes her witch hat off her head, and places it on the table. Her Purple cat ears poking out of her hair as she does. "I mean...there are other 'Monster cats' out there. Are all of them these...beast-what?"

"Beast-Kin." Rachel said to correct her, nodding her head as she did before taking another sip of tea.

"Beast-Kin right...I mean, wow. That's...I want say...'inasne' yet, actually kind-of tame compare to what's been going on lately. I mean god, everything's been going insane. Even more than usually. With Maka being in a coma, coming out of the coma, meeting her boyfriend, me being freaked out by him and then going to the veterinarian thanks to Maka cooking and then...having nearly all of Death city destroyed by some big tornado, and then finding out that Maka and Soul were...I feel like that poor little kitten in those 'hang in there' posters." Blair finishes as she gives a loud sigh and a small 'meow'.

Just then a marshmallow-shaped red bat, holding a tea pot, flew near her and said. "Hey now, don't worry about it. You'd get used to this stuff." Blair smiles at the bat familiar, named Gii, as she softly pets him.

It was then that a loud female laugh was heard. Before anyone could question it Rachel was pulled into a tight hug by a girl that came from no-where. The girl wore a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms.

"BUNNY-LADY!" The girl shouted as she pressed her face to Rachel's with a large smile on her face.

As Blair's eyes widen in shock at sudden appearance of the hooded cat-girl, Rachel gives a small smile.

"Hello Tao...Valkenhayn, it seems that Mr. Hero has finally decided to arrive." Rachel said, not minding Tao's face rubbing against hers. Nor-does she cares as Soul is sent flying over their heads.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted as he frays his arms around, trying desperately to learn to fly before he slam into the ground in front of a man in white armor and a Young girl.

Valkenhayn takes a small pocket watch from his pockets and checks the time. "My...as late as ever Ragnarok." He says in a cocky tone as he looks at the white Knight, known as Hakumen to many, but Ragnarok to his friends.

"Oh zip it, had to stop somewhere to make sure Tao didn't try to devoir everything in your kitchen when we got here. Don't even get me started how much of a pain it was to pay for it." Hakumen said to the old hero before he looked to the down Soul, who was trying to shake the pain from his aching head.

Hakumen remembers him to be the one that Terumi had brutally tortured and had lost an arm. However one look to his new arm Hakumen instantly knew what it was. "Dark One..." He spoke in a harsh tone, gaining Soul's attention.

"That Azure Grimoire you have for your arm...do you know of the horrible risk you take, in having that?!" Hakumen said in anger, as he remembers the Black Beast. The Dark war and all it brought with. Hakumen places an hand on the hilt of his Nox Nyctores: Ōkami, waiting for a reply.

Having his back to him, Soul didn't know who he was talking to, as he was starting to stand up."Oh crap that hurt...Listen man I-" Before he could finish his sentence, he feels Hakumen's blade narrowly miss his neck, which freezes him in his crouched position. "Whoa-WHOA WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted as he dashes forward away from the blade and whips around.

To everyone else they would see Hakumen standing with his sword drawn...but to the still crouched Soul...he saw a silhouette that stood in front of the grinning moon. It's face is smooth and white. No mouth, no nose, nothing...Soul open his mouth to yell something, but...nothing comes out.

Blair gets up from her seat, ready to help as she began to chant a spell, but a hand on her shoulder stops her. She looks and found Valkenhayn shaking his head. "Let it be...He needs this if he is to fight something as strong as Terumi."

"Are you crazy!? He nearly-" Blair tried to say but was stopped as Tao moved in front of her with arms out at her sides. "Don't worry cat-lady, Good guy won't hurt white guy...At least Tao thinks he won't TOO much."

With Soul...he was having a small panic attack.

'What the...I...I can't move...' Soul thinks as he couldn't move his body, it was frozen in true fear. It was then that he felt...where it was coming from.

It was his right arm...The Azure Grimoire. It was...'talking' to him. It wanted to leave, to run. 'I...can't move my right arm...I feel weird...like someone's squeezing my chest. Oh right...that's shit taking fear!' Soul said in his head, panicking as he looked to back Hakumen and then back to his arm.

His right arm was shaking...literally, as black purple-ish sparks begin to appear from the red shell on the backs of the hand. He covers it with his other hand to try and stop the shaking and sparks, to no success, Before he looked back to Hakumen...and his vision becomes...weird.

He sees Hakumen...along with Terumi...A young Valkenhayn...a beautiful witch...some cat that stood on its hind legs and wore armor... and a woman...that looked a lot like a older Maka.

Soul could feel it was almost like deja vu, but...weirder...and the fear for Hakumen just wouldn't go away. Soul didn't understand what was going on. He just kept repeating one question in his mind.

'Why the hell am I so scared of this guy?!' He then closed his shaking hand to a fist and muttered. "Damn Grimoire...shut up!" He mutters to it, trying to gain back control of the appendage.

It was there Hakumen spoke. "Much time has passed since we last met, Black Beast." He said as he brings his sword to the side, at the ready.

The confused Soul replied. "Time has passe- What the hell are you talking about, I've never seen you before!"

"Is something amiss? You're voice is quivering...what are you afraid of?" Hakumen said as the visible red eyes on his body...'blink'. "Shut the hell up!" Soul shouted taking a step back and summons a scythe blade from his right arm at the ready.

"What's the matter...Your feet are trembling." Hakumen then takes a single step forward...and Soul could swear he felt the very earth quiver in fear as a responds. Hakumen then brings his sword up, to a ready position. "You have stood your ground, and for that you have earned my respect. Come...I shall end you."

Soul saw that the fear wouldn't leave...so he used his anger to fight through it. He moves his body to his own fighting position. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You're not ending shit!"

Hakumen's masked covered the anger look he had on his face. But his tone made up for it as he spoke. "Fool...I shall see you expunged from this world, no matter the cost." He moves his sword to the front of his mask and spoke. "I am the white void...I am the cold steel...I am the just sword...with blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world...and cleanse it in the fires of destruc- AH!"

Before Hakumen could finish, suddenly Tao dashes to, grabbing him by his mask and uses the momentum of her speed to slam him to the ground, in a 'wresting' type fashion, complete with her holding an arm up in a victory style pose as she stood up.

"Whoa Tao won...what does she win!?" She said in a pure innocent way. Rachel walks to her with a amused look on her face. "You win a meal made by Valkenhayn Later Tao." She says before reaching up to Tao's head and giving a friendly pat.

As Tao begins to cheer, doing a small victory dance, Hakumen rushed back up to his feet and...'glared' at the two. "What is the meaning of this!?" He shouted in anger while the other two simply smiled at him.

Rachel's amused look doesn't change as she spoke. "Come now Mr. Hero is this truly necessary?"

Her tone kept that superior vibe in it, which only pissed Hakumen off more. "Damn Rabbit, stand-a-side! I cannot believe you be foolish enough not only to keep that cursed object from the past, but to place it on some living being!" He spoke in rage, his Nox Nyctores still in hand.

Rachel though kept her ground as she replied. "The child has already been informed of the Azure Grimoire's...'negative' effects." "NEGATIVE EFFECTS!?" Hakumen shouted in a mix of anger and surprise.

"He LITERALLY holds the reason for the Dark War IN THE PALM OF HIS HAND! He COULD BE THE REASON FOR LOST OF COUNTLESS SOULS OF MEN, WOMEN, AND CHILDREN ONCE AGAIN...and you have the FUCKING NERVE...to label it as a 'NEGATIVE EFFECT'!? IT ISN'T A FUCKING COLD PILL, THAT'LL GIVE YOU A HEADACHE IF YOU USE TO MUCH, IT'S A END TO THE ALL LIFE!" He shouted not evening believing what he was hearing.

Tao stops her dancing and places her arm around Hakumen's shoulder. "Noew calm down good guy, white Guy doesn't look that bad." She said with her normal innocent voice. Hakumen shrugs her arm off, still looking to Rachel. To which the vampire says. "You should listen to her Ragnarok. The boy knows of the risk...we should trust him."

Hakumen...literally had to take a step back, as a confused "WHAT!?" came from his mouth. "Okay...allow me to make sense of this...Your telling me...to entrust ALL of life on this planet, in hope that some idiot kid, who I don't even know his freaking name, doesn't accident becomes the Black Beast...A creature who's power is MUCH greater than mine, even at 100%. Well...why the fuck not?! WHAT COULD POSSABLY COULD WRONG!? Oh wait...EVERYTHING!" He shouting in a mix of sarcasm and anger.

As this was happening the confused Soul was being attended to by Blair.

"Are you okay Soul? You look very shaken up!" Blair said, completely worried as she sees Soul was just staring to his right hand. "Well...I'm not dead...who the hell is that guy?" Soul said as he looked to the arguing white knight.

"I don't know but he smells...really nice." Blair said as she smelled the air around them. The scent coming from the armored man was something Blair never smelled before. "Really Blair...now?" Soul said looking to Blair with annoyed face, last thing he needed was her flirting with the guy who nearly killed him.

Blair took a step back and waved her hands to Soul's face. "Wait-wait, not like that...well he does look kind of hot with that tight suit- that's beside the point! He smells...like REALLY good, as in I feel safe...that things will be alright."

"That milady is hope." Valkenhayn says as he walks from behind the two, and stands next to them watching Hakumen become more frustrated as Rachel and Taokaka spoke. As Blair and Soul look to him in shock he continues.

"That man in armor you see is the White Susano'o, The older brother of the man that severed your arm and nearly killed your friend. While Terumi is Evil incarnate and reeks of Despair, Hakumen, the name he refers to himself as, is Justice incarnate and smells of hope. That is what you smell Ms. Blair." Valkenhayn says before he noticed the girl that came with Hakumen.

Soul and Blair followed his eyes and saw the girl too...before they became shocked as to who stood there. "Soul...isn't that your girlfriend-" "NU!" Soul interrupted Blair as he shouted in shock at the girl.

She was simply standing there, by the white armored person with her hands by her sides with a blank look on her face. She looked completely like Nu, with minor changes to her color and outfit. As her hair was blonde instead of Nu's silver, and her clothing was black and yellow-ish color. Her cloak was also of a different style, showing her black jumpsuit in the front while covering her sides and her back. She was also lacking the Azure Grimoire that would have covered Nu's right eye.

The girl seemed to be uncomfortable with everything as her eyes seem to keep in the ground, and she shifts her shoulders awkwardly. "Wait...that's not Nu." Soul said as he lean closer to get a better look at her.

"You sure...she DOES look a LOT like her...like REALLY a lot. Does Nu have a secret twin sister she never told anyone about?" Blair said as she looked to the girl and back to Soul for an answer, till Valkenhayn spoke again.

"Ah, Lambda, how have you been?" He spoke, raising her volume and catching the girls attention. The girl, now known as Lambda, looked surprise for a moment before looking to Valkenhayn. As she sees the old man, she rushes over before stopping in front of him. "Voice reconnection confirm...scanning..." The girl said, her voice having no emotion at all. "Physical recondition confirm. Subject known as Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, friend of mother's father and mother of the Dark War."

Valkenhayn gives a small chuckle at this. "Haha, no need for such speak Lamb-" He doesn't get to finish as Lambda lands a surprising quick punch across his face, causing him to stagger back for a moment. As he regains his footing he looks to Lambda with a surprise look.

Lambda though kept her emotionless face as she looked to her fist that stroke Valkenhayn. Studying it with curiously in her eyes. "Mission assignment by mother...'punch that old bastard of a dog in his face for me' accomplished." She spoke, opening her hand and studying it.

Her tone reminded Soul of back when he first met Nu, and she had no emotion to speak of. Valkenhayn gives another chuckle as he rubbed his cheek. "Ah...nice to know Kokonoe's attitude hasn't changed. Just like her mother." he said before asking. "So...aside from striking my face, how have you and your mother been Lambda?"

Lambda looks back to Valkenhayn and spoke. "I am...fine. Mother condition state as mildly healthy...recommendation , is to stop eating as much 'fattening food'. Papa quoting to say that all they are doing is increasing Mother's ego and gluteus maximus."

Valkenhayn's smile smiled to grow at this before giving a scoff as he shakes his head. "Of course she still has her sweet tooth." He mutters before noticing Hakumen, Rachel and Tao walking to them. Valkenhayn could tell Hakumen was ready to straggle someone, by his body language, but seeing he kept his sword in his sheath was enough to tell he wasn't gonna act on this...unless something REALLY pisses him off.

"Master Ragnarok, how have you been? Did you enjoy your conversation with madam Rachel and Lady Taokaka?" Valkenhayn asked, gaining Hakumen to 'glare' at him before saying. "As much as you probably enjoy having to use a pill to 'get it up' or use the bathroom."

Soul had to place his fist over his mouth and cringed at that.

"Did you stayed up all night to work on that?" Valkenhayn asked, with an annoyed look on his face. "Screw you, I'm pissed, I can't come up with really creative insults now." Hakumen said before looking to Soul.

Blair, seeing this, takes a step away from Soul in response.

"Okay...Rachel and Tao had 'CONVINCED' me to not rip that damn arm of yours off. But allow me to make one thing CLEAR!" Hakumen then grabs Soul by his collar and lifts him to his...'face'. "I will be keeping my sight on you, where you go; I WILL KNOW, when you use that Grimoire; I WILL KNOW, and when, NOT IF, WHEN you lose control of that thing...I will be the one to slay you...understand?" He spoke, making sure there was no confusion with his words.

Soul was quick to panic. As he held his hands up in the air. "Okay-Okay, you made your point, your scary!" He said in panic before trying to open Hakumen's hand from his collar, to no avail.

Hakumen gives a sigh before looking to Rachel. "You sure I can't kill him?" Upon seeing her shake her head he gives a groan and says. "Fine then...consider yourself lucky Dark One." With that he places Soul to his feet and looks to Valkenhayn.

"So...your training him?"

Valkenhayn nods and replied. "Indeed, He needs the assistance in controlling the Azure and his new found strength." Valkenhayn then places his hand on Soul's shoulder. "We are making progress at it, if you ask me. He still needs work but at least he's stronger than before."

Silence was in the air as Hakumen crosses his arms at this, before he turns his head to Soul. Staring at him with multiple crimson eyes on his body. Rachel could feel the tension in the air, at Hakumen's stare. Hopping to cut it she asked. "Would anyone care for some more Tea." Taokaka and Blair agreed, with Valkenhayn giving a small gentlemen bow and saying. "You three go, we will join you shortly."

As the three left Hakumen spoke.

"You have your work cut out for you Valkenhayn. If my memory is correct this moron here couldn't even last a few minutes with me." He said in a annoyed tone as he remembered he's meet this guy even before the aftermath with his brother, to before he was even the White Susano'o.

"Hey you caught me by surprise A-Hole! Try that crap again with me at that ready!" Soul said with a scythe blade shooting from his right arm at the ready for a fight. Hakumen doesn't make any move to defend himself though as he only seemed to be more annoyed if anything.

"I wasn't referring to that. The fact of the matter is that we've actually have met before." Hakumen said picking up his arm to his head and began tapping his mask with his finger. "It was around two months ago were it happened, and it wasn't that long of a meeting. Only lasting around 6 to 8 minutes at best...and you didn't truly give the best impressions. As I recall, the most you did was talk to your Meister while getting your ass handed to you by yours truly. Being too weak to even block a strike of me without you getting injured. Last I remember was you bleeding on the ground, unconscious. And it seems that I had left something with you since then."

Hakumen said before bringing his arm back to its cross position with his other one and gives a shrug. "I guess I'll have to fix that."

Before Soul could question what he was even talking about he suddenly feels pain through his body, forcing him to his knees. The scythe blade from his arm disappearing as he falls to his hands. Soul could feel his veins were burning in protest as something was forcibly moving through them.

It was there a ripping sound is heard, coming from his left shoulder followed by a sharp pain. Souls eyes widen as he looks to and sees a small black stick-like object sticking out of his arm. "W-What the-AH!" Soul groans in pain as Hakumen quickly grabs it and rips it out of Soul, forcing him to couch his upper body lower as he grips the bleeding hole in pain. "AH...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Soul shouted looking up to Hakumen, who was holding the black stick in his hand, spinning it in-between his knuckles, before moving it to a firm grip.

"This...is mine." Hakumen said, before crouching down and showing Soul the stick, which confused him, till he got a closer look at it and recognize it. "Wait...that's blood!" Soul said in shock as he saw the harden liquid.

Hakumen nods and stands back up. "Your correct...it's blood, black blood. Not a lot but enough to cause damage to your mind...tell me, have you been having nightmares? Something weird telling you to do something?"

Soul...dumbfoundedly nodded his head before he said. "Y-yeah of a dark room with a small red devi-" "I wasn't asking for details." Hakumen interrupted as 'lightly' smacks Soul in the head with the stick.

"OW, YOU ASSHOLE!" Soul shouted only for Hakumen to ignore him as he was busy looking to the stick.

"Was it true necessary for you to rip that from him?" Valkenhayn asked, interested in the harden blood in Hakumen's hand. Soul gets to his feet, his open wound on his shoulder healing itself as he shouted. "Also why you had to do it PAINFULLY!?"

Lambda doesn't move or speak as she just watches on.

"Black Blood is like a parasite. Even with a small amount like this, if not careful, could destroy the infected mind and cause madness, plus who knows what. I should know...I used to be made of the stuff and still have it pumping in me. If placed in a living being, the best thing to do is get it out as soon as possible. You should be glad you Dark One, there wasn't truly a lot...I don't know how you managed that but credit where it's due." Hakumen then crushed the harden blood in his hand, shattering it to a liquid form. It then began moving on its own before sinking into Hakumen's armor.

A small sound of flesh ripping is heard, but Hakumen ignores the small pain as the blood enters his body.

"Wait-wait...you have Black Blood!" Soul said in shock before he looks down in thought. The only other person he knew that had that was Terumi and how this guy said he had fought him two months ago...just like when he and Maka first fought Terumi where he was nearly killed.

When he and Maka stumbled to that church and met him...and his weapon partner...that was...inside of him. Made of his...Black Blood.

" 'used to be made of the stuff'." Soul mutters repeating what Hakumen said as the realization dawned on him.

"Wow you can almost see the dusty and web covered gears in his head turn." Hakumen said as creaks his neck.

Soul's eyes snapped up to Hakumen as he spoke. A look of rage was there as he summoned a scythe back from his arm.

Back with the girls, We see Blair being shocked and confused as Tao was fondling her breast . "Hey w-what are you-" Blair tried to say in shock with a small blush on her face. "Oh Real bouncy-bouncy Tail-lady! And soft like delicious MEAT-BUNS!" Tao said with a big grin.

"Tao...please stop fondling Ms. Blair, I cannot believe I actually have to ask." Rachel said, setting down a tea pot. Pinching the bridged of her nose as she couldn't believe what she just said.

This seemed to snap Tao, out of herself as she let go of Blair's beast and gave a sad 'meow'. "Sorry Tail-Lady...Sorry Bunny-Lady but Tao can't help herself sometimes meow." Her shoulders slumped as her grin, quickly changes to a visible frown on her face.

"They're just SO big and look so soft, noew. Tao can't help but want to touch them." Blair gives a small shrug as she crosses her arms over her breast, a little protectively, and says. "Um...it's okay I guess. Little warning would have been nice...but hey from one cat to another, it's okay." As she gives a smile suddenly Soul is sent flying over them.

"GOD-DAMNED MASKED BITCH!" Soul shouted before hitting the ground hard.

Blair stood up from her chair in shock. " Soul are you okay?!" She shouted in worry as Soul sat up, anger and rage in his eyes.

"Oh I'm fan-fucking-tastic Blair, after all, IT TURNS OUT THIS FUCKING WAS THE ONE THAT NEARLY KILLED ME!" Soul shouted as he jumps back to his feet and leaps over the table, dashing for Hakumen. As he neared him Soul then leaps upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with his scythe blade, having a black and redish aura as it does. Hakumen through dodges this by leaning back, missing the whole attack.

However Soul knew this would happening as he turns in a fast wicked motion in the air to follow up with an uppercut for Hakumen's face. Catching the White knight off guard as the fist hits his mask. Making him stagger back a step from the force of the hit, enough time for Soul to land on the ground.

Soul then leaps at Hakumen and delivers a fierce, spinning downward hand slam, with his right hand as it was another black aura, this time purple-ish. "I'll smash you...TO PIECES!" Soul begins before he follows up with a back spinning kick, hitting Hakumen again and sending him to hit the floor.

As the hit landed something came from Soul's leg...looking like the claws of 'SOME' beast. Valkenhayn's and Lambda's eyes widen as they saw this. Soul's turn for shock came as two orbs of red light shot from Hakumen's body and entered his right hand.

"Whoa-ho! Go Soul!" Blair shouted cheering her friend on. Not noticing the frighten look on Tao's face or the ACTUAL worried look on Rachel's.

"Uh-oh." Tao mutters, catching Blair's attention at her tone.

Back with Soul he looks to the down Hakumen and back to his arm. "What the hell was that?!" He shouted in confusion as he looks back to Hakumen before Valkenhayn spoke.

"Soul...what happened was that you stroke Ragnarok with the Grimoire's power allowing you could consume some of his soul." Valkenhayn said as he grabs Lambda by her cloak and lifts her off the floor gentle...before backing away as quick as he could.

Soul's eyes widen at that news as he looks down at the, still unmoving Hakumen. "Holy crap...I can do that?! Did I eat his soul by accident?!" He shouted in panic, not meaning to kill the man, before he looks back to Valkenhayn...only to find him with the others.

Valkenhayn then shouts back. "Those with strong souls could resist the effects of the Grimoire to a much lesser extent. However Lord Ragnarok is MUCH different in that right!"

Soul's eyes widen at this and replied. "What do you mean?!" Suddenly Soul could feel the equality to a volcano eruption right behind him with sheer force of...rage...pure un-controllable rage.

"He means, all it does, is piss...me...off!" A VERY pissed off Hakumen said as he stood up.

Soul gives a gulp of fear as his arm begins shaking again at Hakumen's voice. If he was afraid before, this was A HUNDRED TIMES WORST!

He then hears the sound of knuckles cracking and Hakumen says. "So...you want some training...how about I train your healing abilities with that Grimoire of yours...by beating you within a inch of your life!"

"RUN WHITE-GUY RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Tao shouted as she stood from her seat.

Meanwhile far away at the home of Soul's teammate/ room-mate. Maka Albarn was sitting down and relaxing as she was reading a book called 'Splatterhouse' before what felt like a mini-earthquake shook the very room she was in along with the rest of her apartment.

This caused her to fall from her seat before it suddenly ended. "What the hell was that?!" She shouted as she stood up on her knees with her Nox Nyctores: Bolverk out.

Nu then ran into the living room where Maka was. "Sis, did you feel that?!"

"HOW COULDN'T I?!" Maka said loudly with a obvious tone as she looked out the window for anything weird as she heard Nu reply. "Yeah, I was smell Soul's used underwear and everything started shaking for some reason!"

"Well it's okay, I don't think it was- wait...the fuck were you doing again?!" Maka asked with a raised eyebrow and a disgusted look on her face, as Nu gives a small smile and shrugs.

Just a floor above them moments before Relius was enjoying a glass of hot coffee. As he stood next to the stove, looking at a pot, filled with boiled water. "You think he at least clean up after himself." He mutters before taking a sip as he looks to the table in the kitchen, where Terumi sat at.

Terumi was reading a another folder while eating a small plate of boiled eggs.

"So, is your plan ready?" Relius ask as he looks to his '#1 scientist' mug. Terumi nods as he shallows the egg in his mouth and says.

"Yep, Black Star and Tsubaki are gonna leave around tomorrow for their mission with a Kishin they're going after. Not really anything special here this time. Hahahaha, but MAN are they gonna be in for a surprise."

Relius gives a scoff as he mutters to himself. "You take too much enjoyment out of this." Terumi looks up to him with a annoyed look on his face and says. "I'm EVIL! Besides...I take much out enjoyment out of...THIS!" Terumi finished with a smile before the whole rooms shakes.

Causing Relius's, STILL VERY HOT, coffee to splash to his face. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Relius screamed as he held his face in his hands. Meanwhile Terumi is pointing and laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ALWAYS FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as, Relius slips on some of the slipped coffee as the shaking was still happening. As he falls to the floor, the pot then shook fall all over his...'crotch' area.

"AHHHHHH MY LAP!" "OH GOD, I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN FOR THAT ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" As Terumi's laughter and Relius screams filled the room Ignis and Izanami walk in.

"Of course." Izanami mutters as Ignis rushes to her Husband's side, she herself goes to hers. "You know you could have warn him of this happening?" She said as gave a blank look, stand next to Terumi as he replied. "What and mess this?"

Terumi smiled as he gesture to Relius, who's being helped up by Ignis muttering curses under his breath. "You've seen this happen, literally, over 291 times and you're still finding amusement from it?" She says in her emotionless tone with a eyebrow raise, before looking to the file Terumi had.

"And it's still funny the two-hundred and ninety-second time." Terumi says as gives a chuckle before looking to where Izanami was looking at. Finding her staring at Black Star and Tsubaki's profile pictures. " I don't like them." Izanami said as she crosses her arms. Terumi confuse as he replied.

"Well I don't like Loud idiot and the horrible cook either that's why their always the fir-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Izanami grips his chin in her hand and turns him to the pictures, while pulling him closer to them. Mainly to Tsubaki.

Terumi eyes look to her confused before he asked. "Um...you REALLY don't like Tsubaki? I mean...you want me to kill her cause I really can't-" "It's her eyes...I hate them." She interrupted him with a very annoyed tone, giving a small glare at him. She then looks back to the picture and says. "Her eyes so bright...I want you to crave them right out."

She then let's go of Terumi, letting him lean back in his seat with a questioning look on his face as he moves to a thinking pose, saying. "Crave her eyes out...hmm that doesn't sound as fun. I got to think of something better here...more creative. Like...like..."

Terumi then stops as a 'evil' grin appears on his face. "Yeah...come on Izanami...why do 'I' have to get my hands dirty...when I can make HER get her hands dirty. HahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Though confused for a moment Izanami then realizes what he means before she joins in on his laugh, chuckling 'evilly' as she held her hand over her mouth. "Ehehehehe." Relius looks to them from his Ignis's arms and shouts. "ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY JUST LAUGHING, HELP ME HERE!"

"Well stop laughing when you being in pain, stops being funny." Terumi said as he crossed his arms, with Izanami looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "So...in your case never?"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT!"

 **(WELL...another chapter...not gonna lie...not really feeling it for this one. This is just something to help push the story along. Trust me...alot more will happen next one. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.)**


	3. A Soul dilemma

**(Sorry for the bit of the wait people, had to deal with some things. Also sorry this is gonna be a mainly a Soul chapter, with a bit more of him in the next one with Nu, and mostly Maka in the next.)**

Sometime after all long beating, that would make even Azrael blush, Soul gives a sigh as he rolls his shoulder, it still aching in pain along with the rest of his body. He then looks back to the oven in front of him as he was watching the timer go on.

"Damn masked bitch." He mutters as he cracks his neck, cringing from the pain and groaning from it. "Ah...fucking hell!" He cried out, slamming his fist to the near-by counter.

"Are all of those vulgar words truly needed, in the youths language nowadays?" Valkenhayn asked from next to him as he was at the sink, his sleeves rolled up and his hands bare, as he was washing several dishes at a sink. Looking at Soul with an annoyed look on his face.

Soul looks back to him with a pissed off look on his as he says. "Oh shut up...Fuck, what's that guy's problem anyway?" Soul then crouched down and looks through the oven's window to a tray of scones being heated up.

Valkenhayn grabs a rag and wipes his hand dry as he looks to Soul. "If you are referring to Ragnarok, then know that he has his reasons." Valkenhayn said as he crossed his arms. Soul scoffs at this as he stood up and leaned on the oven with a 'seriously' look.

"Oh 'REASONS' you say, well then how about next time he has his sword to my neck or is repeatedly punching me in the face, I'll apologize and say 'It's okay, you have your reasons'." Soul gives a 'forget it' motion with his hands as he turned his back to Valkenhayn and place his hands on his hips, shaking his head as he mutters to himself. "Has 'his reasons', what kind of bullshit is that? I have reasons to love breast and you don't see my friends say all that. Freaking stupid-"

"Because looking at you is a consent reminder of how he lost his brother and of our friends." Valkenhayn spoke up, stopping Soul's muttering as he was looking at Valkenhayn in shock.

He then turns his whole body to him and says. "Wait-wait, how the hell am I a remi-...oh." Or at least he tried to say, but when he raises his right arm to give a 'questioning' movement, the realization came to him as he looked to his right arm.

"Shit...the Black Beast." Soul muttered in sad tone, placing both his hands over his face as he sighs. He then lets them down and groans in anger. "Damn it...now I feel like an asshole. You and him were some of the heroes and..."

Soul goes silent, as he looked away and place a hand over his mouth. "Shit I...I don't know what to say." He mutters.

Valkenhayn takes out two white gloves out of his pockets and slips them on. "Yes...The Six heroes as we were called. The ones to stand against the odds and do the impossible." He says as he opens some cabinets, taking out some tea packs as he does and a small kettle.

A 'ding' sound is heard and Soul opens the oven. Taking out the tray with his right hand and placing it on top of the stove. Soul looks to Valkenhayn with a regretful look and ask. "Hey um...sorry if this is rude to ask but um...what happened to all of you, I mean after the beast and all..." He goes silent, letting the question hang there.

Valkenhayn gives a disappointed sigh as he takes out a apron and places it over the clothing he had. "The others...Trinity Glassfiled...Konoe A. Mercury...and Jubei are...gone. Trinity was killed in the final battle with the beast...her life being taken as she tried to defend all the innocent people around the battle. She was Terumi's past lover and she...died in his arms."

"WHOA-WHOA, WHAT?! You mean...holy shit." Soul said in shock as he open a cabinet and pulls out a small bag of sugar. "You know if he weren't such a evil dick, I might feel sorry for him."

Valkenhayn talks the sugar from him and pours some on a small bowel. "Terumi was...different back then. With Trinity he was tolerable and even not that bad as a person. It...was a sad day for us all when we kill the beast and... found her like that. Terumi blamed the humans that she protected...and gave in to his despair. He wiped out millions of lives and we had to stop him...after the battle we threw him in the boundary...Jubei died from his injuries and Konoe...just left. I haven't seen her since."

Soul takes a out a 'fancy' looking tray and began placing the scones on it, stacking them on top of each other like a pyramid. "My god...what about you?" Soul asked as he picks up the tray and places it on a standalone counter. "I mean uh...if it's okay to ask."

Valkenhayn nod his head. Placing a small kettle, now filled with water, on the stove and before heating it up. "It is fine. After the battle I was gravely injured, and to be honest I thought I was to die. And then Master Clavis came. He was Madam Rachel's father, he helped me recovered and gave me a home. I am indebted to him. When he died I've began looking after his daughter. Treating her like the one I never had since."

Soul gives a small smile at this as he opens the fridge and takes some things out. "You're a regular Alfred." He mutters as he places everything on the stand alone counter.

It was then the door to the kitchen opened and a large cartoon looking fat cat walked in. "Hello boys, mi-lady wishes to know if the treats are done. Are they?" It spoke in a...'weird' tone.

Soul gives a groan of distaste as he places the tray on the cats head, surprisingly in a perfect balance. "Here, take that to the rabbit and tell her, her tea will be ready in a moment. Also tell Tao she'll get her Meat Buns, I have to cook the damn things." He says, not wanting to talk to this thing.

"Oh...such a tone. But I have to say darling you really do look good in a apron-" "GET OUT OF HERE!" Soul shouted, scaring the cat thing into running away and leaving the room.

After taking a moment to calm himself down he looks to Valkenhayn and saw he was staring at him. As silence filled the room Soul throws his hands outward and says. "What?!"

Valkenhayn gives a shrug and turns back to the tea he was making,. "You refer to Madam Rachel as 'rabbit'. I'm just wondering why?" Valkenhayn ask as he looks to the tea begin to heat up on the stove.

Soul gives a shrug as he moves things he had taken from the fridge around to make sure he got everything right. "Oh well you told me that masked guy says that to piss her off, and to be honest I think it's a good nickname for her." Valkenhayn rolls his eyes and looks over to the food Soul had in front of him.

After a moment he says. "You forgot the egg." "I KNOW- I KNOW...just let me get it." Soul interrupted him as he open the fridge and pulls one egg out. "Hey, while we're talking about names here, what's with you calling him 'Ragnarok' when you said his name was Hakumen?"

As Soul walks back to the counter he sees Valkenhayn...holding his hand to his head with a sad look on his face. "I...That is his real name. Ragnarok was not the original White Susano'o...well he is but..." He sighs as he pinches his nose in frustration. "Madam Rachel is much better at telling information then I am. Ragnarok is the name he had as the Demon Sword. Most likely the one he had when he fought you."

Valkenhayn then takes several scallions and ginger roots from the pile Soul made and began to cope it with a knife on a small cutting board. "I ask you Soul...what do you see when you look at Ragnarok?"

"Wait are you being serious...Cause all I saw is the A-hole that nearly killed me." Soul said as he grabbed a bowel from a cabinet. Valkenhayn shakes his head at that, before the kettle begins to scream.

As he takes it from the stove he spoke. "You may see only the man that had injured you and cause you harm...but eye see differently. I see a boy that had his whole world taken from him. Where he lost his only family he's had and forced to take a title he never wanted. Living day after day, with only guilt driving him."

As Valkenhayn begins to pour the water into a fancy teapot Soul speaks.

"Regrets? Wait you said that guy was a freaking hero...hell that he was Justice itself. I mean...what could he regret? Terumi?! THAT GUY IS EVIL...LITERALLY EVIL INCARNATE! The only regret he should have is not killing the bastard-" "Would you kill your own brother."

Valkenhayn said suddenly, stopping Soul as he was left slack-jaw. "Um...crap I..." Soul muttered as he begins to scratch his head.

"The Terumi that you know was Crona Gordon. A child who had no choice in his life, like his older brother. Every time Crona or Ragnarok tried to resist they were to be torture again and again. They've only had each other to depend on and it shows. Ragnarok feels guilt not for the Terumi...he feels guilt for the little Brother that he failed."

Soul becomes quiet as he leans to the counter for a moment. Letting Valkenhayn's words sink into his head. "...Damn it...you really know how to stop me from being pissed and make me feel more like a jerk." Soul says as he shakes his head.

"It means that you have a heart...just one under that attitude of yours." Valkenhayn says with a smile.

Outside at the garden Blair and Tao were enjoying the scones that Nago, the fat cat earlier, brought for them. Further away was Rachel talking to Hakumen, who was sitting on the ground across the garden in a cross leg position, holding his sword to his left and Lambda leaning on his shoulder to his right. She was playing with a small Calipiter-like creature she found in her hand. Pocking it and gently petting it with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"There was no trace of a soul when I returned to where me and...Crona fought." Hakumen says as he continued his conversation with Rachel, showing some...discomfort when talking about his brother. Rachel had placed a hand to her chin in thought. Her eyes were focus on the ground as she thinks to herself.

They had been talking for a while now about Hakumen's mother, Medusa, and how her soul...disappeared. This wasn't natural as her soul, should have still been at the same place she died, no amount of wind or water could change that...unless someone took it.

"Perhaps it is that someone managed to retrieve her?" Rachel offered, holding a curious look in her eyes. Hakumen though simply shakes his head at this. "No...as much as I hate to say it...If there's one thing about that bitch that me, her and...Crona have all in common...is that we don't die easy, nor do we give up. Knowing her, she knew she was gonna die and planned around that."Hakumen said as he held a hand over his mask and gave a tired sigh.

A small hum escapes Rachel as her eyes looked to the grinning moon for a moment, slightly un-happy to know that woman could still be alive. "And you think that she'd be able to do that? I mean...that's no simple matter." Rachel spoke as she was curious of this.

The eyes on Hakumen's body look to Rachel, with a semi-glare from them. "Rabbit...I've been tortured...forced to kill...mind raped on more than one occasion...ALL by her for like most of my life. Trust me, as much as I REALLY wish I didn't...I know her. And like the snake she is, she knows how to slitter her way out of trouble."

Hakumen then picks up his sword and shrugs his right shoulder, signaling Lambda to stand up. As she does Hakumen stands up as well and looks down to her. "Listen I'll continue to talk to the rabbit here, you go back to the others and relax, okay? Last thing I want is for you to hear anymore crap about my mother." He told her as he pointed at the table with the chanting Blair and Tao were at.

"Affirmative Papa." Lambda spoke before she does as Hakumen says and walks off to the others.

Rachel stays quiet for a moment as she stares at Hakumen...before asking the question that has been on her mind since Terumi and him had fought. "Mr. Hero...Ragnarok. About your brother-"

"Don't you fucking start." Hakumen interrupted her, having his back turned to her as he faced forward, pure disgust could be heard in his voice as he placed his sword on his back. "You knew...you freaking knew that he was...god damn it."

Hakumen curses in anger as he moves back and forth in rage.

"I know that you can't do much cause of Takamagahara and Amaterasu immortal shit but...you could have at least drop a fucking hint or SOMETHING!" Hakumen nearly shouted in rage as he takes a single step to her. "You lied about the only family I had...TO MY FACE, you said he was GONE!"

Rachel takes a step back as Hakumen's words. "Mr. Hero...I know. Believe me, I am not happy for what I had to do. But you have to realize, there was nothing I could do. As you said because of Takamagahara and Amaterasu, Me as a immortal being cannot do anything. It's not my place to."

Hakumen gives a scuff at this as he couldn't believe what she said. "Can't do much, my metal plated ass. Like that stopped you from giving that kid the Grimoire. You could have at least TOLD ME ABOUT CRONA!"

"And don't you think I haven't tried!" Rachel snaps for a moment, losing her composer, actually shocking Hakumen. After a moment Rachel takes a moment to clam herself back down. "I apologize...Ragnarok...I had told you...many times, and I've failed many more." Rachel then looks down. Wither it was in shame or rage, Hakumen didn't know...but that didn't mean he didn't understand.

Hakumen places a hand on her shoulder. "I see...I guess those gods really didn't want me to learn. Though why now they allow me know of this, I don't know. I just...wish...if he was anything like me, his memories would have been a mess...if I was there I could...maybe helped him...maybe something at least."

Rachel just gives a small shake of her head and mutters to her herself. "If only it were that simple Ragnarok."

"Well it fucking should be!" Hakumen said, hearing her and becoming annoyed from it all. He crosses his arms and looks to the ground.

A moment of silence came again. Only thing that was being heard now was the sound of the night air blowing...Before a loud shouted from Tao snapped their attention.

"WHOO-HO! MEAT BUN!"

They look and saw that Valkenhayn and Soul had joined the others. Valkenhayn holding a tea set and Soul, trying in vain to keep Tao from eating the big plate of Meat buns he had.

Rachel gives a small smile at this. "Perhaps it's best not to think of that now. Let's at least enjoy the night for now." She says as she begins to walk to them giving Hakumen a side glance.

He just gives a small wave of his hand. "You go ahead, I'll remain here. Last thing they need would probably be me to glum up everything."

Rachel nodded and proceed to continue to walk away as Hakumen looks to the moon in silence.

At the table Valkenhayn was calmly placing the tea down as Soul was trying to make sure Tao wasn't pouncing on him at this point as she was practically drooling.

"MEAT BUNS, PLEASE GIVE TAO MEAT BUNS! GIVE TAO...PRECIOUS! Tao SOOO hungry NOEW!" Tao shouted as Soul, him having to stand on one foot as he was holding her back with his other.

"Okay-okay! FUCK!" Soul shouted as he pushed Tao off and quickly set the plate down, before leaping out of the way as Tao leaps for the plate.

"TAOKAKA BOOM!" She shouted as she began to devour the all the meat buns on the plate.

From the ground Soul looks up to the smiling face of Valkenhayn and a giggling Blair. "I tried to warn you that Tao, really loves meat buns. Be happy that she didn't get her claws out." Valkenhayn says as he pours for Blair's cup.

Tao then let's out a loud hum of enjoyment as she eats one of the meat buns. "Mmmmmmm! This is really good white guy!" Blair sees Tao enjoying the food and becomes shock.

"Wow really?!" She says, before Tao rushes to her side and shoves one of the meat buns in her mouth. Blair's eyes widen from the taste, swallowing she says. "Oh my god...SOUL THIS IS GOOD!"

Valkenhayn gives a proud smile at this. "Yes, I've been teaching him how to cook as well as to fight the last few days." He says as he held his arm over his chest, enjoying that his hard work with the boy was actually worth it...too bad his Meister is a lost cause.

A shiver goes through his body as he remembers that...the onetime Maka came with Soul to here and she cooked for himself and Rachel. That was a week ago and his stomach is still recovering.

There was no doubt in his mind...Maka's cooking could probably even halt the Black Beast in its tracks...though he wouldn't lie...it help remind him of Trinity and her own cooking...he still wasn't sure if that was a good thing though.

Suddenly Valkenhayn feels his arm pulled, looking at he found it was Blair as she held his arms with a seductive look in her eyes. "So...an awesome cook, a perfect gentlemen, a amazing fighter, and from what Ms. Rachel and Tao told me...a hero. So...how is a guy like you still single?"

With Blair's words a blush comes through Valkenhayn's face. "I...uh...well I had to be here for Madam Rachel of course." He spoke a little nervous as the beautiful woman tighten her hold on him.

Rachel smiled as she heard this, and in seeing her faithful servant's blush, an idea came to her. "That is true Ms. Blair, after my father's passing, Valkenhayn had helped raise me by his lonesome." She said in a teasing way.

"Really? A real good father figure too huh...you know...I've always had a thing for older men." Blair said as she could literally feel Valkenhayn's heart beat quicken.

As Soul sees this he rolls his eyes, muttering to himself about Blair flirting again, tell his eyes look to Lambda.

He wasn't gonna lie, seeing a girl that looked just like Nu kinda freaked him out. But...if he was gonna be honest he kind of like this girl more...at least she haven't tried to kill him yet.

"Um...hey." Soul said as he walked to the quiet girl, he might as well get to know her after all. The girl looks to him with a blank stare, her red eyes making Soul nervous as...honestly she just stood there. "um... crap...um...hi?" Soul offer, hopping to stop the awkward feeling he was getting.

Lambda though says nothing back, before a small...'sound' was heard. Lambda then focus back to her hand, to what was making the noise.

Soul looks to it too...before his eyes widen. "What the fuuuuu-" He nearly shouted as he saw what she was holding.

In Lambda's hands was a big bug, no doubt there, but it was no bug he ever saw. It was as big as the palm of her hand and had a...four tipped head that was a different color then the rest of its body. It even had to human-like cartoon legs.

"The hell is that?!" Soul said as he sees the thing, 'squealing' as Lambda gently pet it.

It was then he heard her spoke. "Analyzing...Analyzing... Analyzing...Complete." Soul nearly flinched at her voice. He didn't notice it at first, but she sounded exactly like Nu as well, even down to the old robot tone she had. Lambda continued on, not even caring for the noise around her as Rachel and Blair plus the full Tao, all began to tease Valkenhayn.

"Subject is a male Tartar, Phylum Mollusca, Class Gastropoda." Lambda said, using one finger to play with the Tartar, as it was called, it cooing and nibbling on her finger as a mouth could be seen.

A slightly unease Soul spoke. "Oh...yeah, I think I've heard of these things...Um, their some kind of deep underground insects that have just been discovered. No one really knows much about them but um...seems like you like them." He finish with a shrug and a nervous smile.

Which he's ignore as Lambda takes the crumbs from the empty plate of the scones and began feeding her little pet. Soul gives a small cough at he saw this. He then looks to the others finding them talking and smiling and then back to Lambda.

He couldn't tell why...but something with how she acted...and with her personality, or lack of one, REALLY made her stick out.

"Well you're a fish out of water aren't you." He mutters as he looks back to the others. Upon hearing his muttering Lambda spoke. "Reclassifying subject as a 'fish out of water'...confirmed." She said, keeping her eyes on the Tartar as she placed it on the table, watching it with the blank look, moving her legs up as she pulled them in a hug, showing that she, like Nu, was bare-footed.

"Not what I meant...I was talking about you." Soul said as he looks back to her, placing a hand on the back of his neck, cringing as he gave it a crack, as he was still sore from with Hakumen.

Though his Grimoire helped with his injuries, as in healing him, it has its limits. Something he learn thanks to Nu. Soul gives a shiver as he remembers the first time he showed Nu his Grimoire...that was the first time she stabbed him in the chest.

As he shakes the pain away he opens his eyes...and is met with Lambda staring at him...with a wide-eye curious look. The two just stare at each other for a moment at this, neither breaking their gaze. Till Soul looks away, having a small blush on his face. 'Damn...she's even as cute as Nu is...only more "robotish". This is really not helping the awkwardness.'

Giving a groan Soul looks back to Lambda and ask. "So...with Terumi like being called Crona, and Hakumen being called Ragnarok by some guys...what do I call you?" He said jokingly, wanting to start a conversation with the girl also noticing how her attention was noticeably grabbed by the names 'Terumi' and 'Hakumen'.

Lambda then stands up from her seat and faces forward. "Requesting..." She said as she was staring out to, really, nowhere. This confused Soul as he replied. "Uh...I am requesting...you know...for your name." He said with a shrug.

It was then Lambda looks to him, with her same blank look. "Requesting same data value...your name." She said as she took a step to him. "You didn't really give me your's why would I give..." Soul tried to say with a jackass tone but with Lambda's constant staring it just made him stop.

"I-it's Soul Evans okay." He says, looking away from her and back to the others.

"S...O...U...L...Soul..." Lambda said as tilted her head. Another moment of awkwardness came between the two...before Lambda looks to back to her Tartar. Soul gives a sigh at this, before his eyes look around him.

To Blair and Rachel teasing Valkenhayn, to Tao enjoying her food to Lambda playing with her pet...thing, to Hakumen...simply standing there.

Though it was still weird...he couldn't help but...see that it was kind of nice. It was still weird, oh definitely...but in a good way. A small smile enters Soul face...before he looks to his right arm.

At the thing that could ruin all this...and the whole planet. As much as he hated to admit it...what Valkenhayn had said and how Hakumen reacted to him having the Grimoire...got to him.

Time went on and it was Time for Blair and Soul to leave for home.

Valkenhayn, him, and Blair stood out in the middle of the field. Blair was looking at the others, giving a big wave to Rachel and Tao. They were returning with their own waves, Tao saying something that Soul didn't care to pay attention to. His eyes were on the floor as he thinks about his dilemma.

He did look up to the others though, giving a small wave to Rachel and Tao...before his eyes fall to Hakumen and Lambda. Reminding him of Nu again as he looked to Lambda...and Hakumen as he was simply glaring at him.

It was then a black hole-like portal opened and Valkenhayn spoke. "Come along now." With a final wave of goodbye the three step through the portal.

As they step through it they found they were back home. Right outside of his and Maka's apartment. Blair gives a stretch and suddenly is covered in a quick smoke, as she transformed to her cat form. "Blair's gonna go to sleep, goodnight soul...good night Valken." She finished with a teasing smile that was still visible even in cat form, she then tipped her hat and walked out inside to the living room, most likely to crash on the crouch.

After rolling his eyes Soul then gives his goodbye to Valkenhayn to go inside. But was stopped as Valkenhayn grabbed his shoulder. "Soul...what is troubling you? Your usually more talkative, or at least more than ready to say something odd about our transportation."

Soul just lightly, takes Valkenhayn's hand off him and says. "It's nothing Valkenhayn...just...just remembering something. All that talk about the Azure and everything about it being about that Black Beast...Hell with Hakumen and you...got to be honest...I'm shocked you haven't at least TRIED to kill me." Soul finished as he turn around with a really shocked look on his face.

Valkenhayn gives a tried sigh at this. "To be honest myself...I did wanted to...a bit of me still does. Mainly only to stop the Beast" Valkenhayn said as he looks down to the floor, before turning around. As he lean on the railing he continued. "Soul...I know that Madam Rachel and myself have said this multiple times but...do not think the Azure Grimoire's power as your own."

"Yeah, that's kind of hard to do, when the damn thing is attached to me." Soul says as he waves his hand back and forth.

Before Soul could even react, Valkenhayn had grabbed him by both his shoulders, with a anger look on his face. Soul could see that...he was baring his teeth, as they were sharpen and his hands were...wolf like.

"Do not mistake our warnings as mere-warnings Soul! They are a FATE WORST THEN DEATH!" Valkenhayn said, losing his gentlemen like tone, and sounding more feral. Valkenhayn closed his eyes and gives a sigh, losing his feral look and composing himself after a moment. "I'm sorry...I...I lost a lot of friends there Soul...family...and I don't wish for you to be gone as well."

Soul was shocked at the outburst...but nodded his head all the same. Valkenhayn let's go of him and gives his own nod. "Yes...I apologize I...ugh." Valkenhayn groans as he turns back around. The same portal appearing as before in front of him. "Rest for now Soul...I wish you a good night's rest."

He then walks through it, disappearing before it closes behind him. Soul gives a sigh and walks in his home. As he passes Blair on his crouch he enters the hallway to outside Maka's room.

After knocking on the door Soul lets himself lean by the door, as he waited. "Maka you up?" He called out to her as massages his neck a little.

Soul then hears someone whispering or muttering, something moved...followed by a thud sound and slight sound of, what he heard clearly as Maka, cursing. Soul gives a small chuckle at this.

"It's good to see some things don't ever change." He mutters low before the door is opened and a slightly upset Maka opens the door...with one of her Nox Nyctores Bolverk in hand while wearing her panda pajamas.

As she looks around her eyes fall on Soul, she said. "Soul...you got till the count of 3, to give me a reason not to shoot you." She muttered loudly to him as she placed one arm on the door frame and lean on it, casual holding Bolverk in her hand.

Soul could see that she was tired so he was gonna make it brief. "Sorry Maka, just wanted to let you know I'm home." He said as he held both his hands up to his head and stepped back with a joking smile on his face.

"Well welcome back...now go to sleep, we got school tomorrow and it's 3 in the morning." Maka said as she gave a yawn...though...it looked kind of forced if you were to ask Soul. "Damn, that's a bit harsh Maka." Soul said as he crossed his arms with a eyebrow raised.

"But seriously I need to talk to you...it's about my Grimoire." Soul said as he took a deep breath. "It's about...I need to talk to you about me becoming the Beast and...if I think it's gonna happen I need you to kill m-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka shouted as she deliver a hard chop to Soul's head with Bolverk. As Soul was recoiling from such a hit Maka was shouting at him. "ARE YOU INSANE!? DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! THE HELL THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

Soul shook the pain off and look to her and said. "Maka you know the dangers of the Grimoire! If I'm not careful...I...I just need you to tell me you'll do what you have to in case I-"

"Case you what...transform into the worst monster of all time...the thing that nearly destroyed the world and ALL life!?" Maka said as she tapped her head with the side of her gun. "Seriously Soul...what's gotten into you? I mean worrying about this stuff isn't like you."

Soul gives a sigh. "It's just...I don't want you...Nu...Blair, and everyone to pay for...me. " He said as...he just really didn't know what more to say...luckily Maka did.

"Soul...I've known you for years. You're the brother I never had...that I know of...you know my dad." Maka said with an eye-roll and wave of her hand as Soul gives 'yeah' look with a nod. "And I have to say, you've been there for me...a lot. You're a honest cool guy, that would jump in the way to save my life plenty of times. You want to know why I'm not worried...cause I know you have this. I know you can keep yourself like you are."

Soul moves his hands through his hair as he gives a tired sigh. "Maka...I know this is...odd to say but...with your visions...did I ever..." He didn't finish as he hang the question there...looking to Maka for ANYTHING really.

Maka hesitates at this...as she looks to the floor...and Soul could swear she gave a side-glance back to her room at something shes gives a tired sigh. "Soul...it doesn't work like that. What I see is...completely random...I've seen shit that I know is NEVER gonna happen...and stuff that did happen. My upgrades just let me see some...I mean if I was like Nu, who knows." Maka said as she shook her head.

She then grabs Soul and pulls him to a hug. "Your human Soul...till the very end...don't forget that." Soul...allows himself to relax in her hug and returns his own. After a moment they break the hug and Maka says. "Soul...just relax and go to bed...okay?"

Soul nod his head and gave a small smile. "Thanks...good night Maka." Soul then walked to his room, before closing it behind him to turn in for the night.

Maka's smile...fades as Soul enters his room before she enters her own...and looks to the yellow hooded man she loved as he laid on her bed, playful opening and closing his knife with style.

"Aw...that's so sweet of you Maka." Terumi spoke as he moves to a sitting position, the smile on his face, full of cockiness as his yellow snake-like eyes stared at her. "Not gonna lie...favorite part was when you slam your Nox Nyctores to his head. Hehehehe." Terumi chuckle happily as he leaped off the bed and onto his feet.

Before Maka could even move Terumi was in front of her, closing the door as he towers over Maka and he leaned over her. "But...I got to say something, I REALLY didn't like you lying to your friend like that...I mean I hate the guy, but I hate lying more. Besides I mean...could you imagine how he would react in all his sorrow of 'I'm gonna turn into the black beast ohhhhh' that he finds out, HE HAD SEVERAL TIMES IN MOST OF THE LOOPS! OH I would love to see that on his face...oh wait...I HAVE SEEN IT ON HIS FACE MULTIPLE TIMES, AND IT'S BEEN FUNNY EVERY TIME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Terumi laughed as he lean his head back for a moment, his free hand that he wasn't leaning on placed to the side of his head as he laugh, as he 'tried' to control himself. As he leaned back forward, Terumi was going to say something...only to be meet with the barrel of Bolverk pointed up to under his chin.

"S...just shut up." Maka said as she looked down, the hand holding her Nox Nyctores shaking as she simply stood there. The smile on Terumi grew.

"Awww come on Maka...do you REALLY think that little toy of yours has what it takes to put me down...let alone make sure I STAY DOWN?!" Terumi said as he leaned to the gun with no fear of her shooting him...after all...they've been in this position over 10,000 times by now.

Maka kept her ground though as her finger stayed on the trigger, ready to blow that grin off Terumi's face at any moment...but Maka stay's right in that position. "So how's Soul's new arm hmm...should I chop off the other...you know, make him a little bit more even? Oh and don't get me started on the other, so called 'friends' of yours...oh the things I'm gonna do to them hahahaha! Would you like details?" He asked tilting his head a little as he moves his hood off, showing his spiked green hair.

"Why..." Maka mutters...before she looks up to Terumi with tears in her eyes. Bolverk in her hand shaking even more then before as she says. "Why...WHY CRONA...why are you doing this...taunting me...and...and..." Maka couldn't finish as tears fall down her face.

The grin on Terumi's face fades fast, before he begins to softly wipe the tears from Maka's cheeks. After a moment...Maka leans to into his chest...before she looks up to him, tears still in her eyes, as she ask.

"Why are you doing this? I don't get it...if you love me...then why are you doing this stuff...taunting and...you're evil. You're fucking evil, what the hell am I talking about." Maka reminded herself as she lets the hand, holding Bolverk, down before the weapon disappears in a flash of light.

Terumi stood silent for a moment at this...as he looks down to the girl he loves as she cries into his chest. Terumi did the only thing he could do then...he told the truth.

"Because...I need you to hate me." Terumi says as he gently places his on hand on her chin, before making her look up to him. As his eyes meet hers, Terumi continues. "I may be evil Maka...but I do love you...I love you for over billions of years and for billions more I will...I would wipe out ALL life on this world if it meant I can see a smile on your face. I love you my angel. But I need you to hate me...and in order to do that...I have to give you reasons to."

As more tears leak down Maka's eyes she said. "You d-don't do this. Why...WHY?! What do you have to gain...Crona...please...what's your plan?!" She asked as looked up him.

Terumi just silently wipes her tears away again with his thumb, before he places his other hand to her hip. "My plan...is...a surprise." He simple says before he leans his forehead to hers. "But trust me...it WILL work...and when it does...this damn war between Amaterasu and that damn Takamagahara WILL end."

Maka gives a small sniff as she looks straight to Terumi's eyes. "I can't Terumi...I can't hate you." She says as she could feel more tears coming...before Terumi gives her a small kiss on her lips.

This shocks Maka, as Terumi says. "Hey...no more tears on that Beautiful face."

His smile...his kiss...it was intoxicating to her. Maka then stops caring...and grabs Terumi by his collar before pulling him down and kisses the man she loves.

With Terumi giving a small shocked look...before giving a classic leg lift, as he enjoys the kiss.

With Izanami in the small corner of the room as she silently giggles to herself at the show in front of her.

 **(So the end of this one everyone, again sorry for taking a little too long on this shit. Next chapter will have some Soul and Nu scene, before the rest being of Maka...oh...and if your wondering about Izanami and Terumi being here...Flashback next chapter!...yeah you can hate me for this.)**


	4. Loves a funny horrible thing

After talking to his Meister Soul enters his room and gives a loud tired sigh."What a long fucking day." He says thinking back on everything, before giving a groan as he takes off his red jacket. "Ah...damn it, it still hurts?!" Soul questioned out loud as he was surprise to still feel his muscles protesting in pain.

"Masked freak." He mutters a he shakes the pain away and places his jacket on the hanger behind the door before looking around the room. Everything that was left as he remembered from when he left with several of his dirty clothes on the floor, and the old blood stains that he'd been too lazy to clean.

Those were, of course, all thanks to his 'girlfriend' as Blair liked to call her.

And by 'girlfriend' he meant the 'robot little sister of his partner, who's in love with him so much, that she wants to kill him with said love'.

Speaking of her, Soul looks to his bed and finds a familiar shaped bulge in it, knowing who it was already and with a roll of his eyes he walks to his bed and rips the blanket off her...and his eyes widen as he looked to the 'sleeping' Nu-13, without her cloak, as she was...breath-taking to say the least.

And he could actually say that without her stabbing his lung.

She was just...laying on his bed as she was curled up in a fetal position, holding a...pure white plushy doll version of himself to her chest that was as big as her torso, he didn't even want to know where she got that from. Nu had a calm and peaceful look on her face...something he knows she doesn't have a lot of.

That and with her being under the moon light of the window just made her even more beautiful than before. He originally was gonna just surprise her and kick her out but...seeing her like this he couldn't do it.

Giving a sigh Soul seats at the edge of the bed, throwing the blanket back on her as he does.

"Damn...you know...you're really cute when you're not trying to kill me." Soul said as he closed his eyes for a moment, before looking behind him...to Nu as she was already on her knees up with a knife, that she was gonna stab him in the back with, with a huge smile and her eye literally sparkling with happiness.

"REALLY!?" She said in a completely happy tone, as she held hands with her fingers intertwined together, while still holding the knife, and the Soul plushy in her arm. "Oh Soul that makes me so happy!" She said as she was rubbing her cheek against the flat side of the knife...before her eye open wide as her eye slowly looks to the knife and back to Soul, before quickly hiding the knife behind her while giving a innocent smile.

Soul wasn't even surprise by this though as he just smiles while rolling his eyes, having gotten somewhat used to Nu. "Hahahahaha." He chuckles lightly before taking the black shirt he wore off, throwing it to the ground as he ask. "So...you're spending the night again?"

His question goes un-answer as Nu is suddenly in front of him and looking at his face with a shock look. "SOUL WHAT HAPPENED!?" She shouted as she looked to the bruises on his stomach and chest area.

"Relax...just some training with the old man, got a little out of hand. Nothing to worry about." Soul said as he patted Nu on her head and stood up, before he looked to the full body mirror he had...and was shocked.

"Holy crap no wonder I'm so sore." Soul said as he saw he REALLY was not in good shape, with big bruises on his body all over his chest, shoulders, stomach, and after turning around his back.

Soul sucks in a breath, as he pokes one of the bruises with his right hand and whines in pain for a moment.

His eyes then looked to his right arm, as he looked to the Azure Grimoire in all its 'glory'.

It was pure black...from his hand to around his collarbone and armpit. With a metal brass just above his elbow and a metal bar around his wrist.

A part of him...was still on the fence of it all. The Black Beast...the monster that said to had brought nearly the whole world to its knees.

Soul remembers back to every time he and Valkenhayn spared with one another,...how Valkenhayn could just beat him like he was nothing, and probably still could even if he used his actually Grimoire,...and a thought would enter his head...that Valkenhayn wasn't even trying, even as he give it his all in the training Valkenhayn would barley break a sweat.

Now...a even worst thought has entered his head.

Valkenhayn is old. He's not as fast nor as strong as he used to be. And Soul couldn't even touch him. That means he was unbelievably strong back when he was younger...and Rachel told him that it took him, Hakumen, Terumi, The strongest living creature on the world, and the strongest magic users ever...and they barely managed to defeat the Black Beast.

All of them even more powerful then Lord Death as Rachel told him...and it ended with one of them dying, one going insane and killing millions, a fight happened were one died, one sealed himself away, and the last going missing.

All of this could happen again but WORST...all just because of his right arm. He brings it close to his face as he just stares at it, looking right at the palm, before looking back to the mirror...For a moment...Soul doesn't see himself.

In the mirror he sees a colossal mass of solidified darkness, a shadow monster with eight heads, red eyes, and a torso of size far surpassing its heads. The repulsive, red, pulsing vines on its body looked artificial like wiring of a device and at same time natural like blood vessels.

Soul filches as he sees this, and the image in the mirror vanishes as fast as it came. He then takes the breath that he didn't even know he was holding in, making him gasp for air.

Soul looks to him arm in fear, as he took in all that he saw. He didn't know what it was...a vision, his mind losing it with all the stress, he didn't know.

All he knew is that it left him questions...and sacred the crap out of him.

How could he live with this now? How could he live with such a burden like this? Knowing that he could...ACTUALLY end everything he knew of...He remembers how he just...didn't give a shit when he first had the Grimoire. He was just happy to have an arm, not even caring for the warnings that Rachel or Valkenhayn had given him before now.

Soul wanted to kick his own ass...he was anger at himself for not thinking.

That at any moment he could be the end of it all. But hey, if it meant having a new arm, AND the power to fight Terumi, 'why the fuck not' he thought.

"I'm a fucking idiot." Soul mutters before he feels soft hands...on his Grimoire. He turns and sees Nu...with a sad look on her face.

"You see it too...don't you." She says in a...soft scared tone. Something Soul had...never heard from her. "The Black Beast."

Soul...becomes worried, this was the same girl that would stare at any problem and never show fear...as she couldn't really feel fear. But here she was...holding on his arm, terrify.

A testament to the Black Beast.

"Nu...sees it sometimes...in mirrors...puddles of water, and all reflective surface. Sometimes it appears in the dark of the night...and I hear it's roars in Nu's mind. It is the fault of our Grimoire's." Nu says as she pulls one of her arms away...and slowly places it over her own Grimoire.

Then Soul sees something heart breaking...a single tear go down her only eye as she moves closer to Soul and places her head to his shoulder. "I...can feel it's blood-lust. I sometimes hear it's roar. Nu can't lie Soul...it scares me."

A moment of silence is then met for the two...as Soul had no idea what to say.

It then came to him about what Nu said...that she saw the beast too...and by what she said...she seen it multiple times. "Nu...how is that possible? I thought I was the only one that-" Nu shook her head at this as she pulls away from Soul and said.

"Your Grimoire is just a piece of the Beast, as well as mine...it's hard to explain it all. When you become the Black beast...you'll lose what control you had...but you well still be...there. Force to do nothing but...watch. Nu's Grimoire changes her mind...and...it's done much with me...making me want..."

She pauses for a short moment...before she looks to Soul, eye to eye...before she grabs both sides of his head and pulls him to a kiss. Soul's eyes widen at this in shock as he quickly pulls his lips away, but couldn't as Nu held his head from moving.

This was actually the first time Nu...start up kissed him. It's usually just stabbing, beating, or just her saying VERY uncomfortable stuff to him. He then sees Nu's half-closed eye as it held a pleased look, and he could feel her tongue try to force it's way to his mouth.

So having enough Soul manages to push her off him. "Nu what the-" Before he could say anything Soul found the forgotten knife, the same one Nu had before, was in his stomach, and he coughs up blood. "Gah!" Soul cried as he took a step back with the knife in his gut as he stared at it in shock.

As he coughs some blood he sees Nu with a regretful look on her face."It...makes me want to become one with you and I...I REALLY want to become one with your Soul...and...and Nu can't...she can't..." Nu's regretful look...then changed to what Soul had dubbed it as 'crazy bitch mode'. "NU CAN'T HOLD BACK ANYMORE!" She shouts before she leaps on Soul, knocking him to the ground and forces her tongue in his mouth, as a forceful kiss.

She doesn't care for the blood as it only excites her more at its taste. She then pulls away from him, and moved to a saddling position on him. She had a psychotic smile on her, that would make a 'certain' green-haired mad man proud, as she licks the blood from her mouth and looks to the panting Soul under her.

His eyes full of shock...and slight fear.

"Oh, Soul...! Your blood feel so amazing in my mouth...! But I bet it'll feel even more amazing if we became one~! Don't you think so? You agree with me right? Right?! Yeah, of course you do! You definitely like it too! Don't worry, I'll make sure to do it with you as much as possible until you're completely satisfied! You'd like that, right~?! You totally would~!" Nu says, in her insane tone as she slams her hands on either side of Soul's head and leans down staring at him.

Nu then grabs on to Soul's Grimoire and holds to her chest...right over where her heart would be if she had one. "Nu's core...it feel like it's gonna explode! You're doing this to me Soul...naughty boy...Looks like Nu needs to punish you." Nu then grabs the knife and rips it out of Soul's stomach, making him gasp in pain...before he looks and sees Nu as she holds the knife to her face in complete bliss...before she takes her tongue out and slowly licks the blood of the blade.

Keeping her eye down to Soul the whole time.

Leaving with him one thought running in his mind.

'Well...it's official...I'm in hell.'

Time passed and Moring came as Soul awakens from his bed, alone with multiple cuts on his body with the blanket barley covering him and the sun shining at his face. He looks to his right and finds that Nu wasn't by his side this time, when he woke up, another one of the MANY creepy habits she's picked up.

"Damn...stupid...crazy...cute robot." Soul mutters as his body screams in protest to him moving as he places his left hand over his eyes to stop the sun's rays. As he tries to stand up, he falls back down as the pain grew worst. "Aghh...Well at least this Moring can't get even more shit-" He was stopped as suddenly the alarm clock on his bed-side table went off, telling him that he was supposed to go to school today.

"Why do I tempt fate?" Soul groans as he pushes himself up a bit and hits the snooze button on the alarm.

He then moves to a seating up position and moves his arms around, his cuts on his body healing as he begins to get out of the bed and grabs some clothes for him to change into after a Moring shower.

As he limps out of his room and was heading to the bathroom he passes the living room he sees the sight of a still sleeping Blair, on his and Maka's couch as she was in her cat form and laying on her back with a very happy look on her face.

"Wonder what's got her so happy." Soul mutters before he begins to hear Blair mutter in her sleep. "Ahh...Fish...flying fish everywhere...fly the ship faster." She mutters before rolling over and falling off the couch, still not waking up as she lands on the floor and simply snores.

Soul just rolls his eyes and smiles, before he goes into the bathroom. Not noticing the Purple haired, red eyed goddess of Death as she walked passed him with a small smile.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen was a fully dressed Maka, with her Nox Nyctores on her back holsters as she was sitting at her table as she held a tired look on her face. She was just looking at the table with her eyes holding a blank stare, as she thinks of Terumi.

And the night before.

 _Maka screamed as she had awaken from one of her visions...a vision of her herself as she was fighting someone she didn't even know as it were some...girl wearing a weird...'sailor' outfit with a large wand...that gave her a very weird sense of Déjà vu._

 _It was easy to see that she had trouble going to sleep after that as she was questioning herself, who the girl was and how she knew her. "Luna...and Sena? Who are these two names?" Maka said to herself in confusion. Before she hears...Terumi._

 _Terumi's voice come from nowhere._

 _"_ _ **Hey...are you there...Maka...you there?**_ _" His tone...was softer then she remember since last she had heard her in that dark tone. Sounding more like he had...before he lost his mind._

 _Before he was Terumi._

 _Maka got up from her bed...and becomes shock as she sees Terumi just...suddenly appear in her room in his 'ghost' form._

 _He was on the floor...on his knees with the red smile on his face, a frown, before he was covered in his black and green flames, turning him to his human appearance._

 _Wearing a yellowed cloak, that had a hood which was down...but that wasn't what had gotten her attention...as it was instead the innocent blue eyes and pink hair he had._

 _Maka took a step back in disbelief as she didn't see Yuki Terumi that she knew, instead she saw...Crona Gorgon._

 _Tears were in his eyes...as he looked to her with sorrow. And all surprise leaves Maka as she rushes to ran to his side, worried for him as she didn't understand why he was here and why he looked like he did._

 _But she didn't care for that now as she held Terumi...no Crona in her arms...and he began to cry._

 _As clear human tears come from his eyes Crona said. "M...Maka, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Maka." He said as he held her as closed as he could._

 _Silence meets him as Maka silently just holds him, hanging to his every word._

 _After a while Crona calmed down...and tells her what happened to him after he ran from her. He told her...that he was free...the memories that were sealed away by Relius were free, as well as all the memories he had from the loops...it drove him insane...having Trillions of years worth all at once going through his mind. "It...it broke me Maka...I'm so sorry. I'm SO sorry Maka...and because of that I...I..."_

 _Crona stops himself as he looks down to the floor and wipe the tears from his eyes. "I didn't mean to...I would never hurt you...and I..." Crona then looks back to Maka...but this time black tears were in his eyes...as his eyes shift to yellow for a moment. " I said and did...bad things Maka...but I love you...I never wanted this. And for anything that I had did done to make you suffer...I'm sorry...I'm SO sorry..."_

 _It took Maka a moment after he said that to notice that she was...crying. A relieve smiled comes to her face with the tears of joy. Before Crona could ask why she was crying, she grab him and kiss him on his lips. Pulling away only to pull him back in a tight hug, laying her head on his shoulder as more tears leak from her eyes. Feeling his head on hers._

 _"Crona...I love you too. It's okay." Maka said...as she gave a heavy dry laugh. She couldn't believe this...that Crona...her Crona was here. Words couldn't describe how she felt now. She had done nothing but worry for him since he was gone. "I knew you didn't mean it...Y...you're not that bad of a person...I know you. I love you so much Crona. I was so worried with you missing."_

 _She wanted to find him, to look for him at least...! But she couldn't...she didn't have any lead, or anything to find him. And Maka hated that...yet here he was...in her arms. Maka couldn't be happier then she was now. "I'm so happy...If there's anything that I could do Crona...please just till me."_

 _Crona arms around her... hold her tight...too tight. Before he begin to chuckle in a dark tone. "Really now?" Crona said, shocking Maka as his voice was gone of all his sad tone...and instead was replaced with one that was in cold-blooded joy. "Then why don't you kill your friends for me?"_

 _Maka's eyes widen at his words, before he continues. "I want you to tear them apart...to make them shocked as you rip out their throats...and torture them! Hahahahaha!" Maka shoved him at arm lengths away from her with a shocked look on her face with Crona laughing at her with a...in-human grin._

 _Maka lets go of him from shock and stands to her feet._

 _"Hey what's with that face?" Crona said in a taunting manner as he stood up, his poster changed as he was now holding himself up with a cocky look on his face. Before he burst into laughing while picking his hood up to over his head. "Hahahehehe...wow I can't believe you fell for that, hahahahahahahaha!" Terumi laughed as he sees Maka taken aback in shock as she realize what Terumi did._

 _How he build up to her hopes and crush them down, with no mercy._

 _Surprise then gave to anger...and heart break. "Y-You...TWISTED SON OF A BITCH!" Maka shouted as she rushes forward and tries to deliver a punch to Terumi's face, which didn't land as Terumi just moved to the side and tripped her, though catches her before she hits the floor._

 _"Was it something I said, Oh now that's just cold Maka." Terumi says smiling before getting a elbow to his face. "Gah!" He cried out before Maka tackled him to the bed and pinned his arms downed with her with her legs._

 _Terumi shook his head for a moment and tries to move his arms, finding them pinned, before looking up to Maka. She could see a small grin on his face as he says. "Hey now, what's with the hostility? You're the one who was crying tears from joy or whatever earlier. So EAGER to help me, right?"_

 _Terumi says as he emphasize on how Maka acted. " 'If there's anything that I can do...' something or other. Which really I still don't understand the anger, if we really think about it, You're just as much as a twisted son of a bitch as I a-" He doesn't get to finish as Maka gives a hard punch across his face, followed by another and another._

 _It wasn't till a few minutes of this, that Maka stopped. A bright flash came and Maka had her Nox Nyctores in her hand and pointed it to Terumi's face._

 _She was out of breath as many emotions were moving through her mind. But most of all she felt betrayed...and horrified._

 _Betrayed by what he said and how his just screwed with her head and laughed it off as it was nothing._

 _But horrified that...she wasn't that angry. In fact...a part of her didn't even care for what he did, and was still just happy that he was here._

 _It wasn't till she felt a hand brush across her cheek that she realize she was crying again. She opened her eyes and sees Terumi had gotten out of her hold, with him in front of her in a up-right sitting position, as she still saddle his legs._

 _He didn't even care for the gun that was pointing to his stomach, he doesn't even say a word._

 _"Why...why are you here?" Maka mutters as she held her hand over Terumi's, which laid on her cheek._

 _"Do I really need a reason?" Terumi said as he slips his hood off and Maka sees his hair and eyes turn back to normal green and yellow. Maka takes a deep breath and stops her crying as she closes her eyes and enjoy Terumi's touch. "It was all a lie wasn't it? All that you said about you feeling sorry...and the memories shit." She said in a sad tone as she looks to Terumi's open shirt, seeing the green creak glow through it._

 _"Not really, come on Maka, you know how I feel about lying? Also I wanted to ask you something." Terumi says as he takes his hand from Maka's face and lays down with his arms behind his head. "I felt some...strange kind of energy off somewhere...that kind that's VERY familiar and powerful...something I know your Azure didn't make. It was one of the Azure Grimoire's...something of which I know the DWMA wouldn't be able to find...which must mean, the vampire's behind it."_

 _Silence meets him as Maka looks away for a moment as she knew he was talking about Soul and his training._

 _"So I'm right...Damn Bloodsucker." Terumi said as a annoyed look came to his face._

 _Maka looks back to him and ask. "Where have you been? You've been missing for over two weeks."_

 _Terumi gives a shrug and says. "I've been busy. You know...a little death some chaos, planning on blowing up the moon by the end of the month...speaking of death I've been living with Izanami...you know the creepy girl I told you about...a good while ago now that I realize it." He said as he places his hand over his chin in thought._

 _Maka's eyes widen in horror as she mutters. "Y-you're...cheating on me..." She said in complete horror as the gun on her hand began to shake again. Terumi seemed to be nervous as he spoke. "Um...kind of...? Maybe...ehhh... Is it cheating on your girlfriend, if you were using her to cheat on your wife, that she didn't know you had...and that you also didn't know you had."_

 _"...wait what?" Maka said as she raised in eyebrow in confusion._

 _"I know right?! It's weird to say...then again I've been saying it for a while now. After all I told you this, many times by now...damn loops are still going on after all; BUT HEY looking at the bright side...they changed their fucking time to begin at least, so I'm not back at square one...god that would have sucked, and be a pain to act through. AND that's to you braking this little seal..."_

 _Terumi says before pointing to the back of his neck. "My mind can now be a little loophole for that time crap...at least most of the time."_

 _Terumi mutters before rolling his eyes, as Maka was about to say something till she heard the knocks on her door, followed by Soul's voice._

After that talk with Soul and she had...stopped caring with Terumi. "God I can't believe I just started to kiss him and...ugh." Maka mutters as she remembers what happened after her talk with Soul and how Terumi and her, move to her bed and...well...Maka didn't want to think what COULD have happened.

She remembers how he held her and could still feel his fingers on her stomach. Maka shakes her head as she gives a small groan in a mix of disgust and embarrassment as she held her head in her hands.

Whatever would have happened next didn't, as Terumi suddenly stopped kissing her...and seemed to have a one sided conversation with himself. Something to do with Takamagahara doing something.

Maka didn't even want to know what happened with that, but as far as she knew what it was pissed Terumi off. As his conversation ended he then sighed...and tapped Maka on the neck...knocking her out...something Maka wasn't happy of.

When she woke up, she found it was Moring and Terumi was nowhere in sight.

"What is my life coming to?" Maka groans out.

A small tap sound is heard and Maka looks up to find a mug with some fresh coffee on the table for her. "Here you go, something tells me that you didn't manage to sleep good last night." A purpled haired woman, with the shiniest red eyes Maka had seen, said as she sat opposite of her, drinking from a black mug that was in a shape of a skull.

Little did Maka know this was Hades Izanami, of all people.

"Thanks...Honestly, is it too much to ask god, 'hey god, it's Maka. You know girl with the Azure, who's also part robot, and is in love with Evil incarnate, why is my life so screwed up?' Ugh...I swear I just want to-Pfft!" Maka stopped her rant short as she spitted out the coffee in shock, which was about to hit Izanami till it suddenly stopped in mid-air and moves around her to the wall behind her.

"Oh my me, it is a mortal thing to spit stuff in shock. Seriously, not cliché at all." Izanami said as rolled her eyes annoyed, before she found the barrel of a Nox Nyctores pointing right at her face.

"Who the hell are you, and What are you doing here!?" Maka nearly shouted as she stared at the mysterious woman, not even noticing the trick she pulled with the coffee.

Izanami though just raises an eyebrow at her actions. "Really? I make you coffee and you point a gun at my face." She said with a slight annoyed tone, that made Maka even more agitated as her finger moved to the trigger.

Something about this woman made her feel like some kind of déjà vu.

With another roll of her eyes Izanami leans back in her seat and takes another sip of her mug. "Not really making this easy..." She mutters softly to herself before speaking up. "Alright, but may you take that toy of yours away from my face."

Her tone read of pure boredom as she said this, with very little emotion in her voice. "After all I am a guess in your home and I believe it's a bit rude to do this."

A part of Maka just wanted to shot her, but she puts that aside and does as the woman wanted her to do, putting her gun back in its holster. "Alright, so who are you exactly?"

"Well, I'm assuming the best way to inform you is to be direct, so I will be...what's the phrase...getting to the point." Izanami said as she gave a small roll of her free hand. "My name is Hades Izanami...and I am Yuki Terumi's wife."

"WHAT?!" Maka shouted as she stood from her chair in almost a instant.

Izanami lays the mug down on the table at this. "Yes, of course you are aware of this. After all Terumi did told you the night before."

Maka eyes widen a bit more, before she looks down. "Um...yeah...I'm not gonna lie that's...um...this...is a bit odd. I um...I guess I'm sorry that he's cheating on you...with me." She said as she gave a nervous and unsure tone.

Maka wouldn't lie, a part of her...REALLY felt unclean after what Terumi told her. After all for most of her life she hated her father for cheating on her mother...and now look at her, in love with a man that's married to another woman. Who HE was cheating on with her.

"It is fine." Izanami said, though it was easy to see that a part of her really wasn't. "I will acknowledge that knowing that my husband is also in loved with a...16 year old human girl has rubbed a little salt on the wound. But being who I am...and what of everything that has become of Terumi and you...I simply cannot in good judgment let you and him not be together. As I told Terumi...I don't mind to share."

Maka was confuse at the 'human' part but keeps quiet. Leaving them both in silence for a while before Maka looks to her and asked. "So...he lives with you right...is he-" "Don't worry...He's doing fine...nothing for you to worry about. He actually is not that far from here, so there is a chance for you to meet him again soon." Izanami interrupted her, knowing what she was going to ask.

She then gives a small smile and says in a teasing tone. "...After all, I believe you want a repeat of what happened last night."

"Wh-what!? I uh...um..." Maka stuttered as her face became red. "What a-are you talking about?!" She said with her voice full of nervousness.

Izanami gives more of a teasing tone as she says. "Oh please do refer from playing innocent with me. I was there after all."

Maka's eyes widen at this as her face becomes full red. "I...I...I..." She couldn't even find the words after that for a moment before what Izanami said sunk in. "Y-YOU WERE WATCHING US!? H-HOW?!" Maka shouted as she had her hands on either side of her head.

Izanami gives a small chuckle at this. "Hehehe, that's to be said when we're in a more private area, don't think much of it for now...oh my...I haven't even gone to the reason I came here actually. I supposed my mind wander off for a moment. You see I wished to met your acquaintance this time...and to apologize."

"This time...and Apologize...for what?" Maka asked as she slowly sat back in her seat, worried that something was wrong.

Izanami then held a...well as Maka learned from Soul as he likes to call it, 'crazy bitch look' as her face losing all subtlety and instead was perked up, with her eyes wide open and her smile growing.

"Well I did kill you many...many...many...many...many...many...many times before in the different loops made by those two annoyances. But to be fair, watching as insects feast on your body, hearing your screams as the fires of hell consume your very soul, feeling your warm blood slash across my face...was simply marvelous."

Silence meets her as Maka, with a pale face, stare at her with her jaw opened and her eyes widen. Rolling her eyes once more Izanami takes another sip from her mug, as Maka snaps herself from her shock.

"What...the...fuck!?" Maka said as she just stared at the woman as she sipped her mug, completely baffled at what she said.

"Oh do not be so childish...it's in the past now." Izanami said with a casual smile.

It was there Maka realize...this was some kind of power play. She was just messing with her, to scare her. Maka's hands closed to fist as her face becomes red from embarrassment. Though she couldn't help but wonder...just who was this woman.

From the memories she seen Izanami wasn't in anyway a part of Terumi's life before his death. And Terumi said he was married without even knowing her. There was also how she knew about the time loops, something she knew was a thing even Relius had just founded out recently.

And yet she was speaking of them as if they were old news, even remembering them...how...was the one word in Maka's head, before Izanami continued.

"So, like many other times, I supposed we'll just forget about that...now for some more...important reasons that I am here."

Maka gives a glare at this. 'Just forget about it...yeah, say that you killed me many times then say forget about it.' She thinks as Izanami continues.

"The night before I was the one to interrupt you and Terumi in your romantic moment, if it makes you feel better many OTHER times you two had-" "OKAY JUST SKIPPED THAT!" Maka suddenly said as her face became red, last thing she wanted was to know what could had, and apparently did, happened last night; especial with Terumi's WIFE of all people saying it out loud without a care in the world.

Izanami gives a blank look as she hums slightly to herself. "Fine then, continuing on I had to interrupt you because I...felt something wrong." She said, surprising Maka as her face...held a bit of worry.

"Um...well watching your husband with another woman would do-" Maka was saying till Izanami sent a glare her way, shutting her up, as she herself continued.

"I supposed you can say I can sense souls through the best then of any other lesser being. I could even sense through the very world...so when I felt something wrong...it's something very wrong." Izanami said as she moved to face out to the side, a faraway look in her eyes.

Maka grew worried as she saw this. "Well...what was it?" She asked a bit too quickly.

Izanami then stands up from her seat and walks to the sink, to look out the window above it. "I felt Amaterasu and Takamagahara."

"You know of them!? What did they do?!" Maka asked, standing from her seat as well, demanding to know what was happening. Though Izanami just shakes her head before turning to look at her

Maka could see Izanami actually bite her lip a little as she seemed to wonder that a little herself. "To be honest...I wasn't quite sure for a while...that was till I...sense the problem. It was that they had...brought beings into this world this isn't unusually...Amaterasu had brought back the two daughters of the six heroes some time ago...but what had happened...didn't make a bit of sense."

"What the hell are you talking?" Maka said, still confused by what Izanami was saying really.

Izanami then held her hand out to Maka, with palm out to her and her five fingers spread apart. "Five of them appeared in this world. A sheer number of it is troubling as it is, but it was who were the beings themselves that stroke me."

"And...who were they?" Maka asked.

Izanami gives a small shrug. "I...honestly don't have a full idea of who...but while I know for sure one is from here...at least I believe he or she should be, but...the other four...shouldn't exist, it be impossible."

"Shouldn't exist...okay what the hell are you going on about?!" Maka said as she sees Izanami then hold her chin in her hand, a habit she picked up from Relius unknowingly.

"Souls...have a certain wave with them. A wave that never changes...this wavelength is with them the day their born...and is much like DNA. Making that it's like their parents...so that's the problem because two of the four felt a lot like Relius Clover and his wife and the other two felt like...Terumi...And Trinity Glassfiled."

 **Well funny thing about this chapter everyone is that it was gonna be finish VERY soon...Then Metal Gear Solid 5 came out...can you blame me?**

 **Please leave a review people PLEASE! It's all I ask! (gets on knees and begs) PLEASE!**


	5. I don't have anything clever for this 1

Far away from the Death City and hidden under two hundred feet of ground was a secret laboratory, known as Sector 7.

Created 800 years ago, around the time the Black Beast roam the earth being used a smart tank with over ten thousand of scientists were at work to find ways to defeat the Black Beast.

However that population of the members of this sector has dropped quite a number, as only one scientist remains as of today.

Kokonoe A. Mercury.

Eldest daughter of the most powerful living being, Jubei The Beastkin and the greatest witch of all time, Konoe A. Mercury.

She was at her own lab/room as she stood in front of her own built computer...and she was BORED.

"God damn it, what the hell have I've been doing with my time?!" She shouted in rage as she looked to the several large hologram screen in front of her, of literally over millions of codes at once. "Oh wait...I've been on this crap for over two freaking weeks...and I've haven't even come CLOSE to hacking into Takamagahara, but sure Izayoi I can do it I mean hell I'm only working with a computer that's OVER 800 YEARS HOLD AND CRASHES EVERY TIME I PRESS THE 'B' BUTTON!"

Kokonoe shouts to herself in a mix of sarcasm and rage before she leans back in her seat and gives a annoyed sigh. "...Fuuuuuuuck." She cries out in frustration, taking out a fresh lollipop from a box near her and shoving it in her mouth.

It was then that a knocking sound was heard, and Kokonoe turns to see Hakumen standing there, as he was leaning on the door firm, knocking at the wall. "It seems you are having the time of your life." Hakumen said as he pushed himself from the door and walks to Kokonoe, placing his sword on a wall.

"Oh...go save a staving family in Africa!" Kokonoe said, in a tone that seem better fitted for a insult.

Hakumen just gives a scoff at this as he walks to her and said. "Did that, and stopped a warlord while I was there." He then walks up behind Kokonoe who was back on the computer, hitting several keys on the computer in front of her, as thousands of codes came through the screen.

"I see that you're still hard at work." He said as he laid one hand on the console, leaning on it as he stared at the screen.

Not understanding a single thing on it.

"Well I'm sorry, but hacking into a computer, that's easy...hacking into a computer GOD...not so easy." Kokonoe then moves her glasses to pinch the binge of her nose as she gives a tired sigh. "Their damn programming may be old as hell but it sure as hell ain't acting like it. Every time I come near figuring out what I could do, the completely reengaged their code through a random number generator use a code of over eighteen million digits, that changes through the mixtures of elements that make up, of all things an old-mac computer, then I have to sight through it all by using a T.G.V. program so that I could bypass their fire walls and-"

Before she could continue Kokonoe was stopped as Hakumen place his hand on her head. "Kokonoe-Kokonoe...I barley even know how to work a toaster...Hell I can't even drive a car or work a freaking DVD player...Hell I don't even know how to use a remote FOR a TV. I'm getting a headache just listening to all of this." Hakumen said with a wave of his hand, gesturing to the screens in front of him.

"Seriously, all this stuff about hacking and fire walls...this is WAY above my mind set."

Kokonoe leans back in her chair, and looks to him with a smirk. "And what mind set is that, punching it to see if it works?" She said with a teasing tone in her voice.

Hakumen leans back to full height and crosses his arms, before his eyes look to her and replied. "What...no, I KICK it first...then I punch it."

Kokonoe gives a small sound of amusement as she holds her arms behind her head. "Why am I not surprise?" She said, before her face became more serious and she ask. "So...how's been you're search for Ter- errr...Crona I mean?"

Hakumen gives a tired groan as his head is tilted to the floor. "Not well...I haven't be able to find him. With what happened with the caldron's I've been trying to see if he were at any of their locations... unfortunate all it came down to was me having to deal with the N.O.L."

" THOSE punks?! I thought they were disbanded?!" Kokonoe said in shock, as Hakumen nods his head, before he gives a hard sigh with a sad tone as his mind thinks of Terumi. Kokonoe instantly picked up on this.

"Hey...are you gonna be okay?" She asked as she stood up from her seat. With a slight worried look on her face.

Hakumen just moved his hand a little of to wave dismissively at her. "Don't worry I'm-" "Hey seriously..." Kokonoe said, interrupting him as she places her hand on his and moves it down, before placing it to under his mask and making him face her.

"Are you REALLY gonna be okay?" He could hear that he normal casual tone...was different...worried in fact.

Hakumen turns his body to hers and shrugs. "I'm...fine...seriously. I just...it's just Terumi and Crona...I don't want to bother you with the details okay. I...I mean that-"

Before he could finish Kokonoe leans forward and up to him, taking his hand out of the way and moving his mask up to show his mouth, before laying a small kiss at the corner of his lips, shocking the White void.

As she pulls away Hakumen quickly places his mask back down as she speaks. "Listen I'm not asking you to tell me about your feelings, hell I know how much you hate doing so...But that doesn't mean you can just shut me off. I mean sure we haven't been...'THAT' great of a...boyfriend and girlfriend thing...more like fuck buddies. But I am worry about you."

Hakumen gives a sigh. "I thank you for that, seriously Kokonoe-" "If you were really thankful then you'd tell me what the hell you've been doing." She interrupted again, before she faces her computer and began to open several files.

Showing several accounts of news reports of 'the white armored hero' all around the world in multiple languages.

"I fall asleep with you one night, next thing I know you're gone and have stopped world war three, saved an entire country, cured some new plague, saved a boat from sinking, and SEVERAL OTHER HEROIC SHIT, in the morning after before I even had a chance to feed Tao! You've been overworking yourself like crazy ever since that thing with Crona!" Kokonoe said as she turned back to face him, taking a step forward till her face was right up to his mask. "So please do kindly tell me...what the hell is you're problem? I know you don't get tired, BUT you need some rest?! AT LEAST A DAY TO YOURSELF!"

"I do rest." Hakumen said, to defend himself. "I even visited Valkenhayn with Lambda and Tao last night."

"Oh yeah and before that, YOU STOPPED A PLANE FROM CRASHING with them! And after you left and I transported them back you ran off again somewhere!" Kokonoe nearly shouted as her golden eyes stared right where Hakumen's own would be, weren't not for his mask.

She then begin to pock her sharp nail finger at his chest. "Sometimes you don't even say more than a few words when you're here...and then you just leave without a even a goodbye after a few hours. Lambda and Tao miss you a lot...I miss you Ragnarok." Kokonoe said, her tone losing all the loudness it had at the end before she turns around with her back facing him, taking a moment to collect herself as she gives a sigh.

She then she hits a random key on the computer, getting rid of the news reports. "Look...I'm not asking you to just...stop helping people...hell, I'll even admit you look hot while saving the day." She said as she crosses her arms, and her cat ears were flat against her head. "It's just that...I put a freaking phone in your head...the least you could do is give a call sometimes...you don't eat...you don't sleep, you haven't even...kissed me since you...Look I know this might seem sudden but...I just don't want you to..."

Kokonoe stops though as silence fills the room after that. She simply didn't want to continue anymore with her words.

Just then a sound is heard of a piece of metal being set down. She then turns and sees Hakumen placing his mask down, showing his face.

He...looked tired...his normal human eye held nothing but sorrow in it. Though he still looked young, if one were to really look at him, they see a beaten and exhausted man who's fought through hell itself.

And had gain nothing from it all.

"I'm sorry..." Hakumen began as he looked down at himself in shame. "You're right. And I...do miss you too." He said, his voice sounding younger without his mask, as he looks to Kokonoe and gently lays his hands to her face, before he kisses her as softly as he could.

Kokonoe's eyes widen for a moment, before she smiles with the kiss and closes her eyes to enjoy, even grabbing him by his collar pulling him back in by his collar as he tried to pull away.

For a moment they stayed like that, before Kokonoe pulls away and stares at him, eye to eye. It was there that Hakumen saw that Kokonoe had bags under her eyes. He moves his thumb under her eye to feel them. She just purrs a little from his touch.

"You've been hard at work too?" Hakumen said as he moves one of his hands down Kokonoe's face to her back, slightly pulling her close. Kokonoe gives a small shake of her head. "Izayoi having me do some crap for her, like I said...hacking to a computer god isn't easy. A good nap would help me...but only if my knight in shiny armor is there to help me...'lay to sleep'." She said in a suggestive tone as she then picks herself up a little on her toes to give a small kiss to the corner of Hakumen's lips.

Using her free hand to undo her belt with the large cat bell, and pulling down her pants slightly and showing she wore a black thong underneath.

Making Hakumen's eye twitch a little as the eyes on his body saw this. "You really know how to motivate a guy huh?" He says sarcastically, before he picks up Kokonoe in his arms in a bridal fashion.

"No, just you." She replied back as she placed her arms behind her head, enjoying being carried as they left the room.

Unknowing to them that a moment later a small alarm message appeared on the screen of Kokonoe's computer saying.

'Warning: Several new Chronophantasma detected. Location: 11th Hierarchical City of Shinatsu. Active units deploying to investigated. Sending data to mission units 'Lambda- Λ-11' and 'Iron Tager'.'

'Mission objection: Capture or destroy the Chronophantasma.'

Meanwhile away from their at the labs of Sector seven was the DWMA, as it stood proudly even after what had happened.

Inside Maka sighs as she walks into class with a displeased look on her face, thinking back to the Moring she had in meeting of ALL people, Izanami...the wife of the man she loved, as if that wasn't enough on the awkward meter she then said that Terumi's...children of all things appeared...ones he had with Trinity.

Who's been dead for the last 800 years...to hear it made 'A LOT' of sense.

Even Izanami said it should be impossible. And before she could even try to question her, Soul came into the room and she disappeared.

Leaving Maka confused, frustration, AND looking crazy in front of her friend as she was questioning an empty chair.

She rubs her eyes as she feels a head ache coming. "Ohhhhh fuck my life." She mutters before she hears someone call to her.

"Good morning Maka." A voice called to her, which she looked to find it as Kid with Patty and Liz.

She lets a smile on her face as she sees them. "Hey morning guys, how are you all doing?" Patty leans forward with a large smile. "I had a funny dream with a Squirrel girl fighting a little kid and a puppet."

Maka raises an eyebrow as she sees Kid give a small chuckle and Liz roll her eyes. "Sure you did Patty." Liz said, with a 'typical' tone in her voice as Kid said. "Well I wanted to say that you looked lovely symmetric today."

Maka just scoffs at how 'proud' he sounded in saying that. "You know guys, we still need to see how's the better shoot between us?" She said, slightly cocky as she pulls her Nox Nyctores spins them a little for show.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Liz said with her own cocky smile. "I don't see how you can shoot better, then a person who TURNS INTO a gun!" Patty was right next to her giving a fist bump. "Yeah we could shoot the nutsack off a fly!"

Maka snickers at that as Kid gave a couch of slight embarrassment. "Well besides that, I also wanted to tell you that I am stopping by your apartment later to see you."

"Hmm...first you're complementing my symmetry then you're saying you're visiting later...is this your way asking me out?" Maka said as she pushes up her fedora with the barrel of one of her guns, as she raised an eyebrow.

Kid gives a smile and a small wave of his hand. "No not like that Maka, honestly I believe I'm out of your league." He said jokingly, as Maka spins her guns again, before she stops and points them upward.

She then gives each a side glance and said. "...Kid...Remember I have guns in my hands, So I think it be smarter to be nice to me." She spoke in a warning tone.

"I'm merely joking. But in all seriousness I going because I have to met someone of the N.O.L." Kid said as his face lost its smile.

" N.O.L... the Novus Orbis Librarium you mean?" Maka asked as she looked confused. "Wait a minute, aren't they that multinational task force? The same one that works with your dad...Why does that have to involve me?"

Kid then nodded his head in agreement. "I understand what you mean, there really isn't no reason for you to have anything to do with them, But you see I'm meeting with the Captain of their Intelligence Department, who is living a floor right above you."

Maka gives a small hum of understand but still ask. "Okay...still waiting for a reason."

"The man is named Kazuma Kval...who has Green hair, yellow snake-like eyes, and when I looked into his files...I found he had a mother and brother but no father...and well..." Kid then takes a photo from his pocket and shows Maka.

And her eyes widen as she sees...Terumi.

Well...no...but he looked JUST like him. From his hair to his body, the only really thing that changed was that he had his bangs covering his eyes and wore a standard uniform with a purple ribbon tie and a black cape.

Maka stared at the photo in total confusion, as her jaw opened in shock. "So...I believe it's settled that you're coming with me?" Kid asked snapping her from her shock as he pulled the photo away.

"You're damn right I am!" Maka nearly shouted as she stood up to her feet. Ready to see this man for herself.

"Hey before I forgot, what happened with Soul?" Patty suddenly asked, before a girly scream is heard before Soul rushes into the room and slams the door behind him, panting for breath as sweat moved down his hair.

He had a panic look on his face as he shouts. "HIDE ME!"

Maka rolls her eyes at this. "Oh god, what did you do this time?" She said her with eyes half-closed in annoyance.

Soul looked as he was about to say something before the door was kicked open, knocking Soul forward and making him fall to the floor head first. "Watch out everyone, the student of Bang Shishigami is here, the one the only BLACKSTAR!" BlackStar shouted as he stroke a pose, with his partner Tsubaki right behind him holding her face in one hand in embarrassment.

Soul then rushes back to his feet and looks out the door for a moment before slamming it behind them. "Were you followed?! Please don't tell me Nu was behind you!" He said panicky as he looked to Tsubaki and BlackStar, who which both gave a raise eyebrow in confusion.

"Soul, you can worry about your girlfriend later. Besides your god is here, shouldn't you be bowing to him?" He said cocky before Tsubaki leans near him and whispers. "Didn't Mister Bang told you to stop with that." She said in a 'reminding' tone that made BlackStar groan.

Before he shrugs and says. "Hey come on, it's not my fault I'm so amazing I feel like I have to tell the whole world of it, I have that ACDC problem that Kid has."

Maka hears a groan from Kid at that. "How does he confuse a mental disorder with a rock band?" Kid muttered as Patty laughed at what he said.

BlackStar then pulled Soul in a semi-hug. "But come on man, what do you have to worry about, from what I heard Nu was at your house last night and made your sheets ALL wet with her and your sweat, if you catch my meaning."

"Her and mine swea- the hell did you get THAT?! That wasn't sweat man, IT WAS TEARS...MY TEARS...THE GIRL MADE OUT WITH ME...AND STABBED ME IN THE STOMACH...like a lot...it was fucking ridicules." Soul said, pushing BlackStar's arm off him before he groans as he remembers his 'fun' night with Nu.

"You know, we could actually have something nice...and special...but she is one crazy ass bit- GAH!" He didn't get to finish as a single long blade shoots through his chest. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"

"Found you!" Nu says as she pokes her head out from behind Soul as she was holding the blade into Soul, not caring that it didn't have a hilt and she was cutting her hand with it as well. "Oh...what's the matter Soul?"

Nu says as she brings her face closer to Soul's ear. "I know this isn't the first time I penetrated you." She said in a teasing manner, making Soul groan out more. "Come on Nu, It's bad enough you ruin another one of my shirts, please don't say any creepy shit!"

"Oh God it got in my mouth!" BlackStar said, as he was regretting standing in front of Soul now, as he was franticly trying to wipe the blood that hit his face.

"OH I'M SOOO JEALOUS!" Nu said as she twisted the blade inside Soul.

"AHHHHH, WHY?!" Soul cried out in response.

Maka just rolled her eyes as she opens her favorite book, 'Splatterhouse' and begins to read from where she left off.

Liz and Kid give a good cringe at this, as well as the other students that happened to be in the class as they saw infamous 'Dr. Stein's daughter' and her 'boyfriend'. "Doesn't it bother you that your...'sister' does this stuff to Soul?" Liz asked as she sees Soul whining in pain as he rips the blade out of him.

Maka gives a shrug as she read on. "Well, I kind of got use to it, I mean at first I was really worried for Soul, but then we all found out he could pretty much heal from a lot of the damage and in a way this is kind of karma for all the times he piss me off." She said as she flipped a page.

"OH COME ON!" Soul shouted as he pushes Nu off of him, who was trying to wipe her face on the hole in his back. Nu though just leaps back onto him as she REALLY wants that blood. "YOU MAKE A COUPLE JOKES THAT HER COOKING COULD KILL THE BLACK BEAST, AND HER BREAST ARE LIKE A CUTTING BORAD AND SHE WANTS KILLED BY HER INSANE SISTER!" Soul shouted as he pushed Nu off him again and thinking quickly he rushes to the door with a...'plan'.

He quickly takes one of his shoes off and opens the door, before tossing the shoe as hard as he could. He shore through the air for a moment before hitting the face of a student, who strangely was named 'Hero'. "Nu look some guy just stole my shoe!" Soul cried out as he point to the recovering and confuse Hero.

Nu's single red eyed glowed for a moment as she shouted. "WHAT!? THAT'S NU'S!" She then looked out the door to her new victim.

"Ahh, who just threw a shoe at me?!" Hero said in confusion before he suddenly hears Soul's voice. "HERO RUNNNN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" And he then sees Nu coming right for him in a mad sprint.

So knowing of Nu's infamous insanity for Soul and realizing he was holding Soul shoe, Hero did the only thing he could do...run for it.

Soul closes the door behind him and gives a heavy sigh. "Oh, thank god that worked." He mutters before looking to everyone in the room. "And really people...no one help me AGAIN?!"

BlackStar and Tsubaki, the closes to him just gives a small shrug at the same time. "Well...it's not like she's really trying to kill you." Tsubaki said in a semi-nervous tone. "And it kind of stop being horrible, when she does it like...everyday...I just don't see the harm in her playing a little...'rough' with you."

"Yeah man, it's not like you can't take it, I mean I remember our sparing matches and you've taken some hard hits. You're fine." BlackStar said as he sees the hole Nu made in Soul's chest already healed up.

Meanwhile Soul was not happy. "IT STILL HURTS TO GET STAB!" He shouted back at them. Kid rolled his eyes as he hears this and said. "Oh now you're just whinnying."

Just then Stein entered the classroom and asked. "Can someone please tell me why my daughter is chasing Hero around while he's holding a shoe?"

Everything became back to a normal routine after that for a class, minus Nu coming back in with a little blood on her hands as she was rubbing her face to the shoes she no doubt beaten out of Hero...who came in after her by dragging himself asking for someone to help him to the nurses office, BUT BESIDES THAT...it was a normal day really.

So Maka gathers her things and places them back in her locker, with Soul by her side as he was talking to her. "I'm just saying do you think it's possible if I could at least place Nu under domestic violence at least?"

"Soul, Nu is a Murakumo unit made 800 years ago, that is strong enough to literally kill hundreds of people." Maka said as she closes her locker and gives Soul an eyebrow raise. "The hell makes you think a prison could even hold her?"

Soul visible sighs as he scratches his head as Maka joins his side and they begin to walk to the exit. "Call it wishful thinking at least." Soul said as he creaks his neck a little.

Maka roll her eyes. "Oh quit being a brat, I'm in love with a mad man that has the power to wipe out souls from existence, but do you see me crying about that ALL the time?"

Soul nods his head to what Maka said, before saying. "Well true, but you're a girl." "And what's THAT suppose to mean?!" Maka said in a annoyed, as she stops Soul with a forearm to his chest.

"Well women are more emotional and al-" "Hey maybe you have a point, cause now I feel a emotional want to kick your ass." Maka said interrupting him as she stood in front of him.

Soul gives a groan. "Ohhh look, I didn't mean anything by it okay, it's just tha-...oh crap." Soul stops himself as he sees who's behind Maka and was heading to them.

It was Kim Delhi, the DWMA's own witch.

After she and her weapon partner; Jacqueline; had fought Terumi, Kim had taken her home, trying to heal her with her magic base powers as best she could. Too bad that it didn't work. She became desperate to try and save her friend that she came to Stein of all people after a...'meeting' with Medusa he had.

As everything finally settled down with Terumi and his brother fighting Kim was taking to a hospital, where Stein found that Jacqueline's own soul was damage slightly after checking up on her. Making it that she may never be able to...'function' right again.

Needless to say when Kim was not happy that, pretty much her best friend, was never gonna live a normal life again because of some insane maniac. And when she found out that Terumi was Maka's boyfriend, as word of that around School kind of got out somehow, and that she still loves him for all that he did...saying that there was tension between them is a understatement.

"Uh...Hi Kim." Maka said, trying to be friendly as she stepped forward to the girl. After all when Kim was found out to be a witch...not a lot of people were happy, but never the less Lord Death did forgive her for lying on that and allowed her to stay in the DWMA as a student.

"Go fuck yourself Albarn!" She says coldly as shoves right passed Maka. Soul gives a try as he quickly caught up to her and ask. "So um...how's Jacqueline doing? I've haven't been seeing her around in a while-"

He doesn't get to finish as Kim delivers a hard punch to his stomach. "Stop up robot lover!" She then stomps out in anger as she turns the corner and leaves them in the hallway.

Maka gives a sigh at this. Knowing that was pretty much what happens to everyone that tries to talk to her, mostly to her. She then turns to Soul and says. "Sorry you got hit."

Soul gives a wave of his hand at her. "Oh relax." He says as he rubs his stomach. "Trust me, compare to Nu, any other girl hurting me is equal to being tickled."

Maka holds her hand to her chest as she remembers hearing what happened to Jacqueline, and how angry Kim was when she found out she and Terumi were in a Relationship.

It didn't help that the reason he WAS at the DWMA at that time was to look for her.

"Oh no, don't you feel guilty." Soul said as he poked his finger to her shoulder.

Maka shook her head, letting her hand drop. "I'm not feeling guilty!" She lied, defensively. Making Soul roll his eye as he replied. "Oh really sure...and I'm happy Nu comes and stabs me whenever she FEELS LIKE IT!"

"Okay-okay...maybe a little guilty." Maka said with sigh. "I mean...it is kinda my fault." Soul gives a small cough with a raised eyebrow at her. "It is Soul! I mean...Crona wouldn't had come looking for me if I-"

"Was never stabbed in the chest and thrown down at hole...am I right?" Soul interrupted. "God, you're so quick to blame yourself Maka. It's okay, seriously what happened ALREADY happened it's not like you get a do-over of it all."

Maka gives a deep sigh in responds. "If you only knew." She mutters as she remembers the loops the two gods were making.

Just then BlackStar comes out from behind him, grabbing both of them in a semi-hug with his arms. "HEY GUYS I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" He shouted in joy.

"What, you've decided to make everyone deaf?!" Maka said as she slipped out of his grip and held her ear in pain.

BlackStar gives a laugh, as Tsubaki catches up from behind him. "Hahahaha, nope Tsubaki and I just accepted a mission. Where gonna go kick some Kishin butt!"

Tsubaki gives a breath as she wiped a little sweat of her brow. Maka could almost hear her mutter something about getting a leash. "I just wanted to tell you guys so you wouldn't be worrying about me, cause of how awesome I am!" BlackStar said with all his pride.

Maka leans close to Tsubaki and mutters. "Just give me the signal and I'll shoot his knee caps." She said in a annoyed tone, before Tsubaki looks to her with a tired look.

"I really doubt they'll even slow him down, he'll just run on his hands." Tsubaki mutters back, ending with a sigh.

"Well that's good to hear man, but seriously be careful. We've been getting a lot of problems with missions in our group. Hell last time Maka nearly died." Soul said as he moves BlackStar's arm off him.

But BlackStar just lets his smile grow. "Well that's just cause I wasn't there, with Master Bang's trainer I've gotten WAY better than before!" He shouted again as he flex his arms, and was doing some pose.

"You've only been training under him for two weeks." Maka replied with a deadpanned tone and a raised eyebrow.

BlackStar turns to her and says. "MORE THEN ENOUGH FOR A BIG STAR LIKE ME! Come on Tsubaki, it's time for the show to begin!" And just like that he runs off again, leaving Maka and Soul to stare after him while Tsubaki just takes another deep breath.

"Tsubaki...watch him." Soul said in a serious tone. "I know he can take care of himself but..." He stops himself as he felt he didn't need to continue. Tsubaki stands up to her full height as she caught her breath.

She then turns to Soul and gives a small bow. "Thank you, for worrying Soul. We'll be at Shinatsu." She said in her usual polite tone.

Maka stepped in front of her as she said that. " Shinatsu, that's all the way in India. You sure you be able to stand BlackStar on a plane all by yourself?" Tsubaki just shrugs and replied. "Ehh, I've done it a couple of times already besides he's really well-behave after the people begin to threaten to throw him off."

"Well-behave, as in ACTUALLY well behave or just BlackStar well-behave?" Maka and Soul both said at the same time, as they both gave Tsubaki a 'Really' look.

To which she just sighs and says. "What do you think?"

Maka and Soul gives a knowing smile. "Well then good luck." Soul finish as he patted Tsubaki on her shoulder. "Just make sure you guys come back in one piece."

Tsubaki gives another respectful bow, before she dashes off to catch up to BlackStar.

Maka gives a small sigh as she shakes her head. "You think she's ever gonna tell BlackStar about how she likes him?" She said with a wave of her hand as she and Soul begin to walk back home.

"Wait she likes him?!" Soul said in shock as he caught up to her.

Maka looks to him in confusion. "What, you didn't know?! HOW?! We've known her for years Soul and you never noticed she has a huge crush on the guy?!" She said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Soul gives a scuff as he places his hands behind his head. "I guess I freaking didn't!" He said in disbelief.

"Oh come on, are you blind or something?" "Is she?!" Maka and Soul said as they walked out the school, with Maka stopping at the top of the steps as she asked.

"Oh come on Soul, WHY ELSE would she stand BlackStar all the time, hell she lives with him. Didn't you ever wonder why?" Soul just gives a shrug as looked up to her from a few steps down.

"Ehhhh, I just thought she was very nice- don't you roll your eyes like that!" He said as Maka walks passed him down the steps as she was muttering to herself about guys being clueless.

Unknowing to them that Izanami was watching them, from one of the Schools spikes, that came from the building. She held a small amused look on her face as she leaned on her open hand. "It seems that everything is going well on this loop. BlackStar and Tsubaki should be getting to the meeting soon. I better make sure Terumi is prepare...this is gonna be fun to play pretend with Maka watching."

She spoke in a slightly excited tone as she lightly kicks her legs back and forth. It was then Phantom appeared next to her, before they both teleported away.

Meanwhile far away at the city of Shinatsu a...weird sight was happening. As two small children were arguing with what looked to be a adult nearby. That wasn't what was strange as it was many both had something odd of them.

One was wearing a cream color cloak that covered his or hers whole body, with his or hers eyes are overshadowed, showing only his or hers mouth. The child also had a what looked to be a cowbell on her collar and was carrying a large covered object that was in a black bag, with belts covering it.

The other child was a young boy with light blond hair, a fair complexion, blue eyes and wearing jam jar glasses. His attire consists of an 1800's, higher class, London-style outfit with long white sleeves, ending in purple cuffs, and purple shorts. These are accompanied with purple military style boots which end in steel toecaps, a gentlemen's purple top hat which covers his head, and a short purple cape which is attached to his body by a metal fixture in the shape of an 'X' and has a sort of cowbell hanging from it, just like the first child.

The adult though...was the strangest one.

It looked like a woman but not human.

This...was the Nox Nyctores: Deus Machina...Nirvana.

The same weapon that Relius Clover base on to help turn his wife to the puppet she is now.

This puppet was as tall and was wearing a purple dress with a white collar, a purple hat with a golden ring, and had separate sleeves. She had a white pale puppet-like face with blank eyes, a single crack along down her left eye.

The longer arms that reach almost to her leg, had claws on them that looked dull. And her body was slugged forward, like whatever was holding her string just dropped them and let her stand there.

Needless to say that many passing-by people were staring at her cause of how she look, and of with the two children arguing.

"LOOK!" The boy shouted to the other child as he looked stressed out and had a frustrated look on his face, having been arguing with the other child for a few hours now. "Ms. Luna I'm not sure what happened OR where are we, but arguing with me isn't gonna HELP US!"

The Child wearing the cloak, named Luna, replied back with the same level of frustration as she yelled. "Well what makes you think Luna's gonna listen to you, You midget!"

"MIDGET?! Oh now you're just pulling out stupid insults, I'M TALLER THEN YOU!" The boy yelled as he moved one of his hands to measure between them, showing that he was in fact a inch taller, while his other hand was clutch to fist.

"Don't you think you can yell at Luna like that you jerk!" Luna said back with anger as she lean to the boy with her fist at her sides.

The puppet behind the boy leans up for a moment and slouches back down, moving like someone giving a deep sigh. The boy looks to the puppet and says. "I'm sorry Ada, it's just that this girl is really rude."

Luna takes a step forward at this as she held her fist up threateningly. "Hey quit talking to your dolly!" She said annoyed as she felt like she was being ignored. "How does Luna know you didn't just kidnap her huh?! You CREEP!"

"WHY WOULD I KIDNAP YOU?!" Carl shouted as he looked back to Luna and threw his arms up, having nearly enough with the girl.

Just then a completely different voice spoke from the girl's mouth. "Luna please can you stop arguing with him, I know you need to vent and all but we know he didn't do anything." The voice sounded like a young boy in a shy tone, completely opposite to the loud girl one that came out first.

"Zip-it Sena, Luna's got this! Okay Nerd boy you want to fight!?" The 'Luna' voice called out as she pointed her finger at the boy, who had a little confuse one of his own for a moment. "Nerd boy, really? Come on I've had better insults thrown at me by angry drunks with no teeth." The boy muttered to himself, before speaking up for the Luna to hear. "And my name is 'Carl', Thank you very much!"

Luna gives a groan of annoyance. "Ugh, find 'CARL'; stupid name anyway; if you want to make it up to Luna then buy her lunch. Luna's hungry anyway." She finishes as she crosses her arms.

Carl just opens his mouth as he had a look on his face that could only be describe as 'Are you on meth!?' look. "And...why should I do that?" Carl said as he REALLY didn't want to deal with her anymore.

Till he sees Luna give a smirk and leans in close to him, covering the side of her mouth as she whispers. "Cause then I'll run off screaming that some purple wearing brat and his creepy doll looking sister were trying to touch me."

In less than a second Carl shot back in shock as he looked to the grinning hooded girl. "WHAT?! MY SISTER AND I WOULD NEVER DO THAT?!" He shouted in disgust and anger.

Luna just kept grinning as she turned her back to him and took a deep breath; getting ready to scream. "Okay-okay!" Carl said as he rushed forward and step in front of the girl. "I'll get you something to eat, you're lucky I have some money on me." He mutters to himself as he begins to lead her to a near-by food-stand that was not that far from them, with his puppet- er...sister following behind them slowly.

Luna than looks back to the sister, whose name was Ada, and says. "I'm sorry about her arguing with your brother Ms."

Ada just lifts it's hand a little and gives a small wave of understanding.

 **(Just wanted to say sorry for the little bit of a wait on this one Guys, I cannot thank you enough for the reviews a some of you left and to answer some questions, Yes these are the 'Luna', 'Sena', 'Carl', and 'Ada' From the normal Blazblue cannon with another character on the way. Thank you for the wait and please leave a review of what you think. Oh...and a little warning, next chapter well maybe show why I rated this "M".)**


	6. (I'm just sorry)

**I'm sorry to everyone, that was hoping this will be a new chapter and everything but this is the case with some serious news...I'm done with this all. I've tried TRUST ME I have...and if you're still reading after I said 'I'm done' part; here's why...I have NOTHING.**

 **Seriously, there is nothing left for me. I tried to get my creativeness flooding but...It took me to around over 2,000 words for the new chapter that I just had to stop and...well stop. I don't want to continue; NOT LIKE THIS. WITH THESE MINDSET...I don't know what it is but I can just give no more. And I feel if I go further with this, then it'll just be crap.**

 **...I'm seriously sorry everyone. But...no, there's no excuse. I'm sorry and trust me I feel like shit after leaving you all like this. I might still write...hell I've been thinking a Kill La Kill crossover with Marvel comics for Venom; maybe a Deadpool story; Tokyo Ghoul; I don't know. Just not Soul Eater and Blazblue...it's not that I lost interest in them, trust me I LOVE TERUMI, MAKA, CRONA, AND RAGNAROK...but...it's just not like before...I don't know maybe it's cause of school, maybe it's cause of depression; or the whole length of the thing; I don't know.**

 **I'm just gonna give you all what I have to give you something...and if anyone ask...hell I let THEM continue it...just with a small bit of rules...Thank all of you for sticking with me and I'M SOOOO sorry for the ones that are bummed out at this.**

Maka gives a sigh as turned another page in her book in annoyance. She then takes a look out to the sun, seeing that it was beginning to set already with a sleepy look on its face. Maka gives a annoyed groan and closes her book, remembering the page for later, before she begins to mutter to herself. "Should have taken fucking nap or something, what's taking him so long!?"

Just then she heard the un-mistakable of Patty's laughing. To which Maka responds by taking one of her Nox Nyctores out and spins it on her finger of her left hand. "You're making a dangerous habit of that Maka." Kid calls out as he stepped to Maka's view, Patty and Liz behind as he did.

But Maka just rolls her eyes and continues to spin her gun. "Oh it's not like I don't know how to use it." Maka said as she turned to him, spinning the gun faster as she does before tossing it to her other hand. She kept the momentum going though as she left her lifted her now free arm outward, throwing the gun under and over it to catch it back to her right hand.

She then throws it backwards and up to over her shoulder and back to her hand. She increased the speed of how she spun the gun, moving to hold it in a 90 degree angle with her figure pointed down and back to normal quickly before ending it by throwing it behind her back again and leaning a bit to the side, allowing the gun to fall on the holster on her back perfectly.

"TA-DA!" Maka said as she gave a small proud smile at that. As the others each gave a small clap at the show. "Something tells me you've been practicing that." Liz said with a knowing smile as she see's Maka give a shrug.

"Ehhh, watched one too many old west movies and wanted to see if it was as easy as it looked." Maka said as she leaned on the railing. "So what took you guys so all?"

Kid gives a small cough at this as a slightly embarrassed look came to his face and he asked. "Well there was just some manner of importance th-" "He was trying to see if we could come at 8:08." Liz interrupted as she crossed her arms with a bored look on her face, while Patty giggled at Kid's defeated look.

Maka just gives another roll of her eyes and mutters to herself. "Why am I not surprised?" She then turns and wave her hand in a 'come here' gesture. "Well come on then, Last time I checked we have a captain to meet right...who also happens to look a lot like my boyfriend so come on." She called for them as she started moving to the stairs to go up the next floor with Liz dragging Kid behind her as he was muttering something about 'symmetrical time' with Patty softly making fun of him as they walked up stairs.

As they were making their way up Maka asked. "So Kid, you really know anything of this Kazuma guy?"

Kid walks behind her with his hands in his pocket as he was walking up stairs behind her as he said. "Well I was looking through some information of my Father's contacts. It was there I found some of the DWMA link with the group, N.O.L. It was there I found much...confusing subjects about them."

Maka stops for a moment and gives a confuse look at Kid. So he elaborated for her. "It's really hard to say honestly. I asked my father and even he truly doesn't know much of them. Not even their leaders, all that I managed to find was that the their leader was a person called 'The Imperator'."

Liz is heard giving a scoff from behind him. "Got to say Kid, no offence to your dad, but you know if you're having some group join you...isn't meeting the leader like the first thing you do?"

Kid gives a shrug as he continues to walk the stairs passed Maka. "I do agree Liz, but from what I've read it...seems not even their own soldiers know who this Imperator is."

"That's just weird." Patty said as she walks up next to kid and tilts her head. "I mean if no one knows who she is...then how do they know she's even there at all?"

Kid looks to her slightly confuse as they reached the next floor. "And what makes you think she is in fact a she."

Patty just rolls her eyes and places her closed hands to her hips. "Oh come on, if it was a guy it be something stupid like 'The great leader' or 'That man'. This Imperator is SOOOO a chick. And a high class one at that. Maybe the kind that likes to mess with other people too." She finishes moving one hand to under her chin in a thinking pose.

It was Maka's turn to scoff. "And you got all of that from just a name?" She said as they walk down the hall. Ad she sees Patty just give a silent shrug.

It was then that Kid stopped in front of a door. "Okay here's the number for the room." He said before looking to the others. "Let's be clear on something. I know that the N.O.L work with my father, and we have worked with them before in some cases...don't let down your guard."

The girls widen their eyes at his words as Kid held a serious look. "From what I've read Kazuma Kval...even if he is not Terumi or anything to do with him, that doesn't mean that he is not dangerous." Kid looks back to the door with disgust. "From the reports I've read he's a very dangerous man, picked by the Imperator him or herself to be the captain of their intelligence department. And it's easy to see why. He's as good at keeping secrets as he is at finding them. No matter where I looked I couldn't find where he was born, his mother or brothers names, what his life was like before the N.O.L and much more."

Kid then paused for a moment as places his arms across his chest with a grim look on his face.

"But...the things I have learn of him are...troubling." Kid looks back to them with a glance over his shoulder. "He's done a lot for the N.O.L. From gathering to...interrogating. His favorite way...is through the means of a game he made...called 'The devil's games of lies'." "Is it a fun game?" Patty asked innocently, as kid just shakes his head. He then looks back to the door and continues. "No...I don't know the details of this 'game' of his...but I have seen the results...or what's left of them. The N.O.L can be very hostile when they deem it a real emeracay. And are more than willing to cross the lines of moral if it means reaching their goals. But what Kazuma does...Seeing what he'd done, I have no doubt in my mind that he is truly a vile, cruel, disgusting, monsterou-"

"He's is also a really loving husband who has a wife." Suddenly a voice called out interrupting Kid. They looked to the window by the door, where the voice came from and Maka's eyes widen as they all see a purple haired woman leaning her arms on it with an annoyed look on her face. "But hey, maybe your right; after all your talking shit about him outside his freaking home after all."

Maka and the others just stared at her in shock at his sudden appearance. Before Kid broke the growing silence with a cough and begin to introduce himself.

"I...uh sorry about that Ms. We are the members of the DWMA-" "Listen I've had a hard day okay, I don't care who you are and after bad mouthing my husband like he was some monster...I don't think I should. So can you just skip the crap."

She interrupted Kid with a semi-tired tone.

Kid eyes widen a bit, before Liz just spoke up. "Okay-okay, listen we just need to talk to your husband about something really quick okay." She said as she lifted her hands a bit up in a non-threatening fashion. Izanami just gives a shrug of her shoulders as she replies. "Sorry but he's out now, on a mission. But if it's REALLY important...fine."

It was then that she closes the window and walks out of view for them. "She seems friendly." Patty mutters as she placed her hands on her hips.

The door then opens showing the woman full body; showing that she was wearing a apron with black cartoon snake-like dragons on it and also wasn't wearing shoes, showing his toenails were painted with little skulls of them.

"If you're from the DWMA it has to be important right." She says as she takes off her apron, showing...a gas station uniform under it. She then moves out of the way and gestures them to come inside.

Kid, Patty, and Liz enter in; while giving a small thanks; but Maka stays outside as she just stared dumbfounded at the woman.

Sure her voice and appearance were the same, but the posture and attiedud were WAY off since she saw her this morning. Maka opens her mouth to say something...but stops as she sees her give a wink. "Now now Maka...no one likes when an actress's act is broken." Maka hears her speak...but doesn't see her mouth move.

The woman confirm to be Izanami then just walks further in her home, and Maka silently follows her. Something...just told her to stay quiet. To be a 'good' little girl and shut her mouth as she was here.

As she and Izanami entered the living room Maka saw that the apartment; despite who's living here; had a...normal look. As if you couldn't even tell this place belong to a captain of any army...or whatever Izanami is.

To Maka...it confirm that this Kazuma guy was Terumi...something that seemed...pretty freaking obvious. Then again, with all the crap she knows like people turning to weapons, witches, vampires, Kishins, zombies, Azrael, Relius, Lord Death; and the two gods, LEAST OF ALL TERUMI AND HIS BROHTER AND THE AZURE IN HER...suddenly two people that looked a lot alike doesn't seem that impossible.

Maka mind shut down for a moment as she thinks...just what Terumi was doing now. Where was he...did Izanami told him...what she told me of His and Trinity's...children.

So was so in thought that she didn't even notice Izanami sitting down on a chair with the others on a couch in front of her, till one of them snapped her out of it...and by snapped she means by throwing some bear-looking stress plush at her head.

As she sent a glare at everyone, Izanami looks away with a look on her face that said 'I didn't do it'.

Kid decides to break the growing tense as he says. "Um, I am glad that we've have been able to met you Mrs. Kval." To that Izanami looks to him and waves her hand dismissively. "Look I'm not one of your teachers or something, just call me Hades." She said as she leans back in her chair with a plain look on her face.

"Wait you're first name is Hades?" Patty spoke up with a confuse look on her face. Which looked to piss off Izanami as she looked at her with a glare and said. "Oh first you bad mouth my husband and now my own name!"

Kid raises his arm and said. "Okay-okay, we understand. Look I was just going by what I had read about your husband from the files the DWMA had of him, and to that I apologize greatly." Izanami just gives a scoff as she roll her hand along, silently tell him to go on with whatever he was here for.

Kid gives a sigh. "Ahhh, look...my father; Lord Death; just wishes to understand more of the N.O.L, as they seem to keep a lot of information to itself, despite working for hi-" "The N.O.L doesn't work for your father...they works WITH your father." Izanami interrupted him, as she looked to have an annoyed look to her face.

Kid takes a moment to look at her at those words, before they were force to look down as his eyes meant hers. He...couldn't.

He couldn't look her in the eyes.

Something about this woman gave this feeling in him, to just look away. To not look at her for too long...before she looks back. He looks to his partners; which were at both his sides...and finds neither could they. "Look 'Death' the Kid...Patty Thomson...Elizabeth Thomson...Let me tell you about the Novus Orbis Librarium."

Maka just stood from where she was at this and watches as her eyes widen at this, as she spoke their full names...it it was then that she realize, that they never told them. Yet...the others sat there with their heads down, confusing Maka to no end as she watch Izanami continued.

"Sure they look like any other organization with a over complicated name...but the truth is simple." Izanami spoke...with her voice losing its attitude and...emotion. " Novus Orbis Librarium was an origination made by a man MUCH smarter and stronger then ANY of you well ever now. Though I'll will be the first to admit their not at all perfect...many of them having no mind of their own, simply dogs waiting for orders, or garbage cleaners waiting to clean up the messes made from someone."

She then held a single finger above her face.

 **...**

 **What a fucking note to leave on...I don't know maybe I'll feel up to it later...till then...sorry again. I want to thank Element-OverLord...Sakurada Kiritsugu...Everyone that has ever left me a review and message...seriously thank you.**


End file.
